Hedwig
by Marene
Summary: Lizzie hablaba con todas las aves que curaba en el albergue. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que ésta la escuchaba? El mundo muggle y el magico no estan tan separados como parece.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me perteneces. Esta historia sólo la escribo por diversión y no busco ningún beneficio económico de ella.

* * *

**Prólogo: Algo caído del cielo**

Las estrellas parecían opacadas por un extraño velo y más lejanas que nunca cuando algo cayó del cielo casi a cámara lenta. Las copas de los árboles amortiguaron el golpe, pero no pudieron sostener el bulto de forma cilíndrica, que cayó limpiamente sobre la hierba y rodó hasta la carretera, hasta quedarse encajado en la cuneta. En el aire se oían gritos, silbidos, golpes y todos los ecos de una batalla.

Pasaron horas de vehículos iluminando levemente el bulto hasta que un coche se detuvo. De él se bajó un hombre de mediana edad, un tipo tan corriente que nadie lo habría mirado dos veces por la calle. Tras él saltó una niña de nueve o diez años, de cabello rubio oscuro e inquisitivos ojos marrones. El hombre se agachó junto a la rueda delantera derecha.

-¿Qué pasa papi? ¿Por qué nos paramos?.- Preguntó, curiosa.

-Lottie, vuelve al coche inmediatamente.

-Pero papá…

-¡Al coche, Lottie!, ¿no ves que es peligroso?

-Jo…- dijo la niña, subiendo al vehículo.

Segundos después, su padre la hizo bajar de nuevo.

-Quédate quieta en el arcén y ni si te ocurra acercarte a la carretera mientras cambio la rueda.

Pero esta historia no se hubiera escrito si Lottie hubiera hecho caso a su padre. Hubiera sido un pinchazo, una rueda cambiada y una madre preocupada porque su marido y su hija se retrasaban más de lo debido a la vuelta de Londres. Lottie se hubiera acostado después de cenar macarrones con queso y hubiera seguido su vida tranquilamente, sin que la guerra de los magos perturbase en absoluto su rutina infantil.

En lugar de eso y después de quedarse unos minutos en el lugar que su padre había determinado como seguro, hizo un pequeño descubrimiento. Su padre ya había colocado el gato y estaba sacando las ruedas, así que no prestó atención a lo que hacía la niña, que tenía la vista fija en algo metálico iluminado por los faros del coche iluminaban algo metálico. Se preguntó que sería e, incapaz de resistirse, Lottie se acercó a mirar. ¿Una jaula? Parecía que había algo dentro.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Mira esto!

Su padre levantó la mirada y vio a su hija muy cerca de la calzada. En ese momento dos vehículos pasaron a toda velocidad sin que la niña fuera consciente de lo próximos que estaban. Si el conductor perdiera el control del sólo un poco… no quería ni pensarlo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No te dije que no te acercaras a la carretera?.- le gritó.- ¡Quítate de ahí!.

Lottie se asustó. Cuando su padre gritaba así sólo valía obedecer y callar, así que volvió atrás, nerviosa. Incapaz de quedarse quieta, daba saltitos, se balanceaba y mordisqueaba sus uñas mientras él cambiada la rueda. El rato que necesitó para terminar, le pareció a la niña eterno, y sus intentos por llamar la atención de su padre no funcionaron. Por fin, se acercó a ella limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué pasa Lottie?

-Papi, hay una cosa en la carretera, un pájaro blanco, tiene sangre… Papi, vamos a cogerlo, ¿no?

Él se acercó a la calzada y vio la jaula dorada, deformada y aplastada. Se aproximó un poco más e iluminó el objeto con su linterna. Ahí estaba, un ave parecida a ¿un buho?

-Seguramente está muerta, Lottie.- dijo mientras la examinaba. La niña caminó un par de pasos hacia é, con la preocupación y la curiosidad en su cara. -¡No te acerques más!-añadió. Se agachó sobre la jaula. –No, parece que respira aún.

-¿Nos la llevaremos, papá? Lizzie puede curarla.

Él pasó la mirada de la jaula a la niña y de la niña a la jaula un par de veces. Resopló y se decidió.

-Está bien.


	2. Cita interrumpida

Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K.R. Esto lo escribo por diversión

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Cita interrumpida**

Elizabeth dio una vuelta ante el espejo. Pasar la tarde pateando Londres había dado sus resultados. El vestido negro, de gasa, seguía la línea de su cuerpo hasta las caderas y después caía vaporoso hasta las rodillas. Era precioso y le sentaba bien. Nigel quedaría impresionado. ¡Esta noche por fin tendrían su primera cita! Llevaba esperando ese momento casi desde que le conoció.

Si sólo consiguiera hacer algo decente con su pelo Lo había secado, peinado y moldeado, para finalmente dejarlo recogido en un moño de bailarina. Tal vez necesitaba unos reflejos rubios para aclarar su melena castaña. Se acercó un poco más al espejo y decidió retocar su maquillaje. Estaba completamente concentrada en la máscara de pestañas cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Elizabeth, soy Mary.

-Hola Mary. Mira, estoy un poco apurada, he quedado dentro de un rato y ya voy justa de tiempo.

-Lo siento. Veo que tienes planes y en otro momento no te lo pediría.-al otro lado del teléfono se oyó a su madrastra tomar aliento.- Charlotte y Tom han encontrado un ave herida. Parece que está muy mal y Charlotte está muy disgustada.

-¿Qué tipo de ave?

-No estoy segura, un buho o una lechuza. Estaba en una jaula.

Por un momento, Elizabeth pensó en decir que no. Pero las mismas razones que la bhabían empujado a ser veterinaria y comenzar trabajando en un albergue de animales hicieron removerse algo en su estómago.

-Está bien, voy para allá. ¿Tenéis un botiquín?

-Muchísimas gracias, Elizabeth.

-¿Y el botiquín?

-Tenemos las cosas básicas.

Elizabeth colgó el teléfono y corrió al baño de su micro-apartamento. Sacó un neceser del armario bajo el lavabo y metió unas pinzas, vendas y todos los útiles médicos que encontró. No estaba muy convencida de lo que Mary entendería por 'básico', a lo mejor eran unas tiritas y betadine.

Cogió una sudadera de cremallera, su bolso y salió de casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando se dio cuenta.

-Mierda, ¡Nigel!.- se dijo entre dientes. Debía de estar en camino. Sacó la llaves, volvió a entrar en el piso y grabó un mensaje apresurado en el contestador. Al menos si la llamaba estaría informado.

_Hola, soy Lizzie. He tenido que salir por una urgencia médica. Ejem, veterinaria. Deja tu mensaje. Nigel, si eres tú, lo siento mucho. No me odies. _

-----

Charlotte estaba llorando en el salón cuando Elizabeth entró en la casa. Vio los restos de una jaula en un sillón y en la mesita de centro, colocada cuidadosamente sobre un montón de toallas, una lechuza blanca ensangrentada. Mary abrazaba a Charlotte. Su padre, que le había abierto la puerta, entró detrás de ella en el cuarto.

-Pobrecita, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé. La encontramos así.-Tom se interrumpió y miró a su hija pequeña.- Charlotte la encontró así en la carretera, cuando paramos a arreglar. Estaba dentro de la jaula. La verdad, espero que puedas hacer algo por el pobre animal.

-Es una lechuza. No son aves que suelan tenerse en cautividad, se moriría de pena en una jaula tan pequeña.

Elizabeth se arrodilló ante la mesita y examinó a la lechuza por encima. Mary había dejado una buena provisión de vendas, esparadrapo y desinfectantes junto al animal. Con la cantidad de cortes, golpes y heridas que se hacía Charli, pensó, no era de extrañar semejante arsenal contra las contusiones.

-Lizzie la curará, ¿verdad mami?.- preguntó la niña entre sollozos.

Mary limpió las lágrimas de su hija y echó un vistazo a su hijastra, que había empezado a limpiar la sangre. Las dos tenían la misma mirada, los ojos castaños, grandes, curiosos y brillantes de su padre. Y en ese momento en la mayor había una mirada de preocupación.

-Lizzie hará lo que pueda.- dijo dulcemente.- Pero la lechuza está muy mal. Parece haberse dado un golpe tremendo.

-Haré lo que pueda por ella, Charli.- corroboró.- Es muy raro.-Añadió mientras palpaba con cuidado el cuerpecito del ave.- Parece haberse caído desde muy alto con jaula y todo. ¿Qué pasaría?

Ni Tom ni Mary dijeron nada. Charlotte tampoco abrió la boca, pero parecía más tranquila viendo a su hermana manipular a la lechuza. Le gustaban los animales casi tanto como a Elizabeth, una pasión que no habían heredado de su padre, que era abogado mercantil. De todas formas, sus padres sospechaban que habría una segunda veterinaria en la familia, aunque la niña tenía una propensión a las heridas y accidentes extraños que no lo hacían muy aconsejable.

-Está muy mal.- dijo la joven después de un rato.- Creo que la entablillaré ¿tenéis algo que sirva? Y me la llevaré inmediatamente al albergue. Allí podré hacer más por ella que aquí.

-¿Podemos hacer algo?- preguntó Mary.

-Busca en mi bolso mi agenda. Tengo apuntado el número del doctor Menkell, mi jefe. ¿Puedes ir llamándole? Así ganaremos tiempo. Le pediré que se reuna conmigo allí. Aún no es muy tarde para la lechuza.

-Hedwig.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Tom.

-Se llama Hedwig, lo pone en la jaula.-aclaró Charlotte.

Elizabeth miró a su hermana con una sonrisa torcida. Le encantaba ver su compasión hacia los animales. Normalmente eso la llenaba de orgullo, pero estaba vez le dolía. Era muy difícil que la lechuza sobreviviese y Charlie sufriría mucho. Ella había llorado muchísimo la primera vez que se le murió un animal. Terminó de asegurar al ave, y acarició las niveas plumas de sus alas. Esperaba que la pobre lechuza, Hedwig, se repitió, sobreviviese.

Camino del coche recordó, por primera vez desde que salió de casa, que había dejado a Nigel plantado en la puerta de su casa por socorrer un animal. Bueno, pensó, si realmente estaba interesado en ella no se lo tomaría a mal.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me perteneces. Esta historia sólo la escribo por diversión y no busco ningún beneficio económico de ella.

* * *


	3. Visita al albergue

Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K.R. Esto lo escribo por diversión

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2: El albergue Harrington**

El albergue Harrington para aves rapaces había sido fundado en 1957 por el hijo menor de Lord Harrington, Algernon, que era un entusiasta de la cetrería. Durante treinta años, había financiado el mantenimiento de las instalaciones, el personal y los cuidados del albergue. A su muerte en agosto de 1988 tras caerse del caballo durante una montería, legó los terrenos y los edificios a la Fundación Aves Rapaces, que él había creado. En su testamento, expresó su deseo de que sus hijos continuaran aportando el dinero necesario para su mantenimiento.

Pero los dos nietos del Lord sólo cumplieron a medias los deseos de su padre. Ninguno había heredado la afición por la caza con halcón de su padre. Más bien detestaban entretenimiento, casi obsesivo, de Algernon Harrington. Obligados como estaban por las últimas voluntades del testamento continuaron aportando sus donativos a la institución, pero en cantidades que no llegaban para su mantenimiento.

El doctor Richard Menkell fue nombrado entonces administrador y tuvo que restar tiempo de los cuidados a las aves para solucionar un gran problema: ¿cómo mantener abierto el albergue con la mitad del presupuesto necesario?

Fueron años difíciles en los que los dos trabajadores que habían permanecido en sus puestos no pudieron cobrar a tiempo la mitad de los meses y los otros no pudieron cobrar en absoluto. Hasta que el doctor consiguió una generosa subvención del Ayuntamiento en 1992. Poco después, comenzó a admitir a las aves de particulares y a cobrar por los servicios prestados.

A los tres años, el personal se había doblado y comenzaron a admitir voluntarios para trabajar con los animales en los casos menos importantes. Lizzie estaban entonces terminando su carrera y enseguida destacó entre los otros tres o cuatro jóvenes por su habilidad.

Pero lo que llamó la atención del doctor Menkell y de su ayudante, Lewis Richardson, fue su capacidad de trabajo. La jovencísima doctora Williams podía quedarse dos horas más sobre su horario sin protestar, más bien con una sonrisa, y madrugar al día siguiente para alimentar a un milano a las cinco de la mañana. No es de extrañar, pues, que cuando su hermana encontró un ave herida dejase todo lo que estaba haciendo para cuidarla. Su disposición a trabajar sin quejarse le valió primero una beca que, al concluir un año después, se convirtió en el contrato que le permitía mantener su minúsculo apartamento a las afueras de Londres y poner gasolina al coche que había heredado de su madres.

El otoño había dorado las copas de los árboles cuando Hedwig comenzó a recuperarse. Le salieron nuevas plumas, sus pequeños huesos se habían soldado y comenzaba a dar pequeños vuelos en su jaula. Un día especialmente luminoso de octubre, Elizabeth se acercó particularmente contenta al recinto de la lechuza. Era una de las jaulas de dos metros de alto, por uno y medio de ancho y dos de fondo que se alineaban en el patio del albergue.

-Hoy es un día especial, Hedwig. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana Charlie? Su colegio viene hoy a visitar el albergue. Se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea lo bien que te estás recuperando.

El ave emitió un pequeño graznido y Lizzie sonrió. Solía hablar con todos los animales del albergue, especialmente con las aves que estaban bajo su cuidado. Pero con Hedwig era distinto. De alguna manera, tenía la impresión de que la lechuza_ entendía _lo que estaba diciéndole. Su mirada inteligente parecía seguirla mientras limpiaba la jaula o cuando se movía entre los armarios de medicinas al hacerle las curas. Elizabeth charlaba sin cesar y se había acostumbrado a contarle sus pequeñas preocupaciones. A veces sentía como si estuviera _respondiendo_, con un graznido o un movimiento.

-Así me gusta. Como sigas así, empezarás a volar en la pajarera dentro de muy poco tiempo.-Añadió.

Media hora después, escuchó el ruido de un grupo de niños mientras se acercaban. Miró su reflejo en la ventaja y se arregló la coleta. Eran unos treinta chiquillos, acompañados de su maestro, el señor Adams, que ya había dado clase a Elizabeth. Al frente de la comitiva estaba Derek O'Connor, administrativo, guía, relaciones públicas y hasta jefe de prensa del albergue.

Derek era un gran favorito de Elizabeth. Un poco mayor que ella, con los treinta recién cumplidos, era de esas personas que no pueden dejar su sonrisa casi en ningún momento. Las marcas que empezaban a salirse junto a los ojos eran uno de sus mayores orgullos y cuando Lizzie se burlaba de ellas, él solía contestar que más valía arrugas de felicidad que la cara tersa de no sentir.

Lizzie sonrió a su hermana pequeña, que inmediatamente se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig y empezó a hablar con sus amigas y a explicar su pequeña historia.

-Aquí tenemos a la doctora Williams, nuestra más reciente incorporación.-dijo Derek.- La doctora se ocupa de recuperar animales abandonados, como Morgan, este cuervo. -los niños, Charlotte incluida, se voltearon para mirar al animal.- ¿Qué nos puede decir de él, doctora?

-Bien, Morgan fue encontrado muy cerca de aquí hace casi medio año. No es exactamente un ave rapaz, pero su caso nos impresionó mucho y decidimos albergarlo-contestó Lizzie, impostando la voz y parodiando el tono y las maneras del doctor Menkell.- No tenía ni una sola pluma y estaba muy malherido, como si le hubieran quemado. Como veis el plumaje está casi recuperado. Físicamente no podemos hacer nada más, tiene buena salud.

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo sueltan? ¿No debería vivir en libertad?- preguntó el profesor Adams.

-Buena pregunta, profesor Adams- empezó a contestar Lizzie.- El problema de Morgan es que creemos que nunca ha vivido libre. Probablemente viviría con una familia y cuando se hizo demasiado mayor o cambiaron las circunstancias, se deshicieron de él. Ahora se cree una persona.

Los niños que aún prestaban la atención soltaron unas risitas. Les parecía ridícula la idea de que ese cuervo tan negro, tan grande y que revoloteaba en su jaula, como si tratara de escapar, se creyera un ser humano.

-No es tan gracioso.- añadió la joven, un poco enfadada.-Le trataron como parte de la familia y no pudo desarrollar sus instintos. Los animales no son como nosotros. Ellos no saben que son cuervos, lechuzas o perros. Saben lo que les ha enseñado su familia y si nunca les han enseñado a ser animales, se creen personas. Aún no sabemos lo que haremos con el pobrecillo.

Algo incómodo y para desviar la irritación de Lizzie, que siempre se indignaba cuando alguien se burlaba de sus "pacientes", Derek decidió cambiar de tema.

-Doctora, ¿por qué no nos habla de esta lechuza de aquí?

-Esta es Hedwig. Su caso es aun más raro que el de Morgan. Es una lechuza común, pero su plumaje es extraordinario, es totalmente blanca. A veces la naturaleza produce extrañas mutaciones. Mi hermana la encontró dentro de una jaula junto a la carretera.

Charlotte sonrió un poco y desvió la vista mientras sus compañeros la miraban y cuchicheaban.

-Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. -continuó Lizzie- Soportó una caída terrible, desde muy alto, creemos, y difícil de explicar. Pero es un ave fuerte y muy lista. Aún no entiendo como se recupera tan rápido.

Elizabeth aún no había dado con una explicación al caso de Hedwig. Estaba claro que la jaula había recibido un golpe terrible con la lechuza dentro. Parecía como si hubiera caído desde muy alto y la doctora había barajado un montón de posibilidades. Había llamado a los aeródromos de la zona para preguntar y soportado las burlas de sus interlocutores. Después, había preguntado en empresas y asociaciones de aficionados al vuelo en globo.

Incluso, al día siguiente del hallazgo y una vez que Hedwig estaba en manos del doctor Menkell, había recorrido la zona con su padre en busca de una pista, pero no encontró nada. Era todo un misterio y empezaba a perder la esperanza de solucionarlo algún día.


	4. Rejas y quemaduras

Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K.R. Esto lo escribo por diversión

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rejas y hospitales**

Cuando Derek avisó a Lizzie de la visita del señor Harrington, lo primero que ella pensó es que debería haberse lavado el pelo esa mañana. Después trató de convencerse de que en realidad no le importaba.

-Es sólo trabajo- se dijo. Y salió de la clínica con paso firme para examinar las pajareras. Aunque desde hace varios meses, examinar las pajareras significaba más bien acercarse para hablar con Hedwig. Estaba algo obsesionada con ese ave, pero todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella tenía un tinte de irrealidad y misterio que le intrigaban muchísimo.

La lechuza se estaba limpiando las plumas con el pico cuando Elizabeth se acercó.

-Nigel viene hoy, Hedwig. El patronato de la Fundación se reune siempre hacia final de año y hacen una visita al albergue. Estoy tan nerviosa - confesó-. No me ha llamado desde que cancelé nuestra primera cita y tampoco ha contestado a los mensajes que le dejé en el contestador. Bueno, en realidad fueron dos mensajes nada más, quizá debería haberle llamado más.

Hedwig levantó su cabeza y la miró. Muchas veces Lizzie se preguntaba si estaba loca por hablar con un ave de esa manera, contándole sus preocupaciones, pero otras tantas creía que era la lechuza la que quería hablar con ella. Esta vez, Hedwig parecía más bien aburrida y molesta.

-Oh Hedwig, llevas varios días muy rara -lamentó, acercándose a los barrotes-. Ojalá pudieras hablar y decirme que te pasa. A veces creo que vas a abrir la boca, digo el pico, y decir algo.

Hedwig graznó y Lizzie se quedó quieta, esperando. Después se echó a reír y se sintió tonta. En lugar de adjudicar sentimientos humanos y comprensión a uno de sus pacientes emplumados, debería llamar a alguien para charlar. Quizá Jessica tuviera tiempo para un café. Hacía mucho que no se veían. Antes ellas se lo contaban todo.

-Me buscaré un amigo humano para variar, Hed. Y ahora me voy a saludar a Nigel, es decir, al señor Harrington. En algún momento habrá que hacerlo, ¿no?

---------

La reunión del patronato no había durado demasiado. Las cuentas del albergue estaban claras y los números rojos sólo suponían unos centenares de libras. El doctor Menkell incluso había recibido la felicitación de sus miembros por la gestión del centro y se sentía muy contento cuando invitó al patronato a su tradicional visita a las instalaciones.

-Tenemos una lechuza blanca muy particular. La doctora Williams ha hecho un gran trabajo- dijo.

Si Nigel Harrington sintió algo en especial al escuchar ese apellido, nadie lo notó. Pero aceptó visitar el albergue y esbozó media sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de algunos de los viejos amigos de su abuelo por el ave.

Por el camino, el director del albergue se detuvo en una y otra pajarera, explicando cómo habían mejorado el sistema de calefacción de las jaulas ante el invierno, ofreciendo detalles de los casos y comentando entusiasmado que habían conseguido reproducir águilas ratoneras en cautividad por segundo año consecutivo, gracias a la paciencia del doctor Richardson.

Nigel sólo iba escuchando a medias. Aquel lugar le traía muchísimos recuerdos de su niñez. Aún recordaba a su abuelo con el guante puesto y el brazo extendido y como aquel ave, Scarlett, se acercaba volando hacia él y posaba sus garras en el cuero. Y la excitación infantil cuando, ya con la capucha puesta, pudo acariciar el pico y las plumas suavísimas del animal. Entonces vio una coleta castaña, unas gafas rectángulares y una bata blanca que se fueron concretando en una mujer bien conocida que se acercaba con el rostro inexpresivo.

-------

-Me he alegrado de verte Lizzie.

-Yo también- respondió ella, aliviada.

Nigel la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. La visita había terminado y los miembros del patronato se habían ido. Pero el más joven se había quedado retrasado, observando a Hedwig y preguntando por su caso. Ninguno de los dos mencionó que su cena se había suspendido por el animal posado en una rama tras los barrotes. Por su parte, la lechuza se portó con la más absoluta indiferencia, nada impresionada porque el "pez gordo" estuviera inspeccionando el local. Le miró unos segundos mientras hablaban y después se dio la espalda. A Lizzie le pareció que estaba enfadada y no entendió por qué.

-Hace un par de semanas que puede volar- comentó. -Dejamos que de unas vueltas por la pajarera grande, no sé qué haremos con ella después. No sé de dónde viene, pero creo que no está acostumbrada a la vida salvaje.

-Podrías quedártela- bromeó él.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero no sé.

Elizabeth se giró hacia él con una pregunta colgándole en los labios. Nigel compartió su mirada y no dijo nada, pero su expresión se suavizó.

- Lo siento- soltó sin pensar. Y se sintió mejor después de haberlo dicho.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Nigel.

- Ya sabes. Lo del verano. Haberte dejado plantado.

- Eso- susurró él- No me lo tomé tan mal, tú eres así y si hubieras podido me hubieras avisado.

-Ya- sólo atinó a decir Lizzie, sintiéndose una estúpida.

Habían pasado cinco meses y Nigel había tenido tiempo para encontrar una frase elegante de rechazo y comprensión, tan educada que la hacía sentir culpable. Quizá apenas había pensado en ella durante ese tiempo. Volvió a dar la vuelta hacia la jaula y vio como Hedwig se dedicaba, sin hacerle ningún caso, a lo que últimamente era su pasatiempo favorito, limpiar sus plumas.

-En realidad Lizzie, no pude contestar a tus mensajes. Los escuché. No estoy enfadado- añadió Nigel repentinamente.

Elizabeth creyó que el corazón le latía más despacio cuando se giró de nuevo y se encontró con los ojos de Nigel, mirándola con una calidez que no había visto en todo el día y que le recordó a sus primeros encuentros. Ese era el momento, pensó ella, en que todo se arreglaría y podrían partir de cero. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y sintió un nudo en el estómago de anticipación y desasosiego.

-Quizá podríamos tomar un café o algo- dijo.

Nigel asintió. Elizabeth esperaba a qué le rompiera el silencio cuando otra voz se encargó de hacerlo.

-¡Lizzie! - gritó Derek, que venía corriendo desde el edificio principal. -Tienes una llamada, es tu padre.

-¿Y qué quiere? - respondió, dejando notar su malestar.

-Por lo visto tu hermana ha tenido un accidente y la han llevado al hospital. Quemaduras o algo así.

Al llegar al hospital, Elizabeth se sentiría muy culpable. Aun así, en ese momento no pudo evitar que la preocupación por su hermana se mezclara con el fastidio por haber dejado a Nigel con la palabra en la boca, una despedida apresurada y la sensación de que lo había estropeado de nuevo. Pero al ver la cara de su padre en la sala de espera de Urgencias se sintió fatal. Su hermana estaba herida y, conociendo su historial, podía ser grave.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-Se ha quemado las manos, estaba jugando con unos amigos o algo así. Le tengo dicho que no juegue con cerillas ni mecheros. ¡Ya tiene diez años, debería ser un poco más responsable!- gritó Tom.

-No te preocupes papá, seguro que no es nada. ¿Dónde está Mary?

-Está dentro con Lottie. Estaba muy preocupada y le han dejado pasar mientras la examinan. Esa niña...

Elizabeth dedicó un buen rato a convencer a su padre para que no castigara a su hermana cuando saliera del médico. Tom solía manifestar su disgusto enfadándose. Cuando no podía hacer nada, trataba de descargar su ira con cualquier cosa. Lizzie se sintió muy parecida a él, aunque más cobarde.

Después de media hora, Charlotte y Mary salieron de la consulta. La niña llevaba las manos completamente vendadas, lo que aplacó bastante el enfado de TOM. El castigo, una semana sin música ni baile, fue recibido con una sonrisa. Las quemaduras tardarían bastante más en curarse.

-No, Lottie, una semana _después_ de que te hayas recuperado -aclaró. Y la sonrisa de la niña desapareció.

---

Cuando Elizabeth volvió al albergue, se encontró con un rostro sorprendentemente triste.

-¡Derek!, ¿qué te pasa?

- Yo estoy bien, Lizzie, pero tengo una mala noticia.

-¿Más malas noticias? Mi hermana se tiene quemaduras de segundo grado por un incendio que no sabemos como provocó y he vuelto a cagarla con el tío que me gusta. Hoy sólo me falta que las cosas vayan mal aquí.

Derek bajó los ojos y Lizzie entró en modo pánico.

-¿No han ido las cosas bien en la reunión? ¿Han despedido a alguien? ¿A mí? ¿Nig... el señor Harrington se ha cabreado? - chilló más que preguntó. Cada negación de Derek asustaba más a Elizabeth- Dios mío, ¿qué pasa?

-Lo siento Lizzie, Marty entró a limpiar y ella suele ser tan tranquila... Pero se puso nerviosa y él pensó que iba a atacarle. Bueno... - Derek tomó aire y miró a su compañera a los ojos. -Hedwig se ha escapado.

Elizabeth sintió que el día no podía ir peor. ¿Por qué todo pasaba a a vez¿


	5. Búsqueda en la nieve

Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K.R. Esto lo escribo por diversión

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Búsqueda en la nieve**

Sus ojos localizaron rápidamente el alimento y salió volando para cogerlo. Llevaba en busca de la cena desde el atardecer. La luna había ido subiendo en su brillante periplo nocturno hasta llegar a lo más alto y ella aún no había comido.

Si hubiera querido levantar la vista, habría comprobado que le faltaba una mordida de uña desde el plenilunio. Pero Hedwig no miraba nunca la luna, no es algo que hagan ni las lechuzas ni las aves nocturnas. En lugar de detenerse a contemplar su luz plateada, se despegó velozmente de la rama, batiendo sus alas blancas en silencio.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la presa, se lanzó en picado a por la cena. Demasiado lento. El ratoncito escapó de las garras de la lechuza justo a tiempo y se escondió raudo entre las raíces de un viejo roble. Hedwig había perdido su comida por tercera vez esa noche y se sentía hambrienta y muy molesta.

¿Qué comen las lechuzas? Son carnívoros depredadores, de los mejores del reino animal gracias a sus inteligentes ojos y sus finos oídos. Se alimentan de sapos, ranas y todo tipo de roedores, con una especial predilección por los ratones de campo. Pero Hedwig no estaba tan en forma como sus congéneres no mágicos, menos aún después de su larga convalencencia, y las semanas pasadas desde su huída insectos y mariposas nocturnas se habían convertido en la base de su dieta. Aquella noche, tras perder a su tercer objetivo, volvió a posarse en la rama y buscó algún bicho que comer.

Aún teniendo el estómago lleno, hacía mucho frío y no es que ella, por muy mágica que fuera, estuviera demasiado acostumbrada a la vida al aire libre. Había nacido en cautividad, aunque si pudiera explicarse y le importara, Hedwig negaría mil veces ser una mascota. Eso quedaba para animalitos más pequeños, como Pig o Trevor, e incluso para el patizambo Crookshanks.

Pero había tenido una buena vida hasta el último verano. Se sentía cómoda con las pequeñas tareas de su amo, que muy pocas veces le había impuesto viajes largos o búsquedas complicadas. Disfrutaba con las recompensas en forma de las golosinas lechuciles y palabras de aliento, con la compañía de otras aves en la lechucería de Hogwarts e incluso estaba contenta en el albergue, rodeada de humanos que la atendían constantemente.

A pesar de los cuidados, la comida y las palabras cariñosas de la doctora, el instinto mágico había pesado más en el corazón de Hedwig. No es que hubiera aprovechado la primera oportunidad, no, no. En una docena de ocasiones Elizabeth se había confiado y le había dado la posibilidad de escapar. Entonces la lechuza se sentía aún débil y la voz de la veterinaria resultaba extrañamente relajante, parecida de alguna manera a las palabras amistosas de su dueño y sus conversaciones de niño solitario.

Pero aquel día sentía más cerca que nunca el rastro de su amo y había sido otra persona la que entró en el recinto, el tipo barbudo que se encargaba de la limpieza de las instalaciones. Hedwig vio la puerta abierta y sus alas se desplegaron sin que ella se diera ni cuenta. Se lanzó de lleno hacia el hombre, que levantó los brazos para protegerse al tiempo que se agachaba. Y sin tocarle siquiera, aleteó hacia la puerta y remontó el vuelo hasta convertirse en un punto minúsculo, apenas perceptible contra el cielo encapotado.

Ahora llevaba semanas recorriendo Inglaterra a lo ancho y a lo largo, guiada por una suerte de brújula interior que la llevaba en busca de su dueño. Algunas veces había estado muy cerca. No había podido oírle, ni verle nunca, pero una lechuza mensajera, y más una de la categoría de Hedwig, tiene un sexto sentido para los magos.

No es que Hedwig recordara mucho de lo que había pasado cuando su jaula cayó de la moto de Sirius Black. Ni que pensara algo, en el sentido estricto de la palabra "pensar", pero desde su recuperación sentía una aversión instintiva a los sonidos de los automóviles y un pánico terrible a los hombres grandes y barbudos.

El rechazo a la magia oscura ya venía de mucho más atrás, de toda una estirpe de lechuzas mágicas cuidadas y reproducidas para hallar el ejemplar perfectamente blanco, apenas distinguible de la nieve en invierno, que era ella. Era la única de toda su nidada sin ninguna mancha que oscureciera su plumaje.

En una ocasión llegó a aproximarse tanto que ululó para llamarle, esperando que la reconociera y fuera a buscarla o le permitiera traspasar las barreras mágicas. Era su dueño al fin y al cabo y ella había sido su primera amiga. Y una buena amiga, aunque sea un ave rapaz, sabe muy bien con quién debe estar. Esa vez se había sentido tan próxima que, de haber podido apostar, hubiera asegurado que esa misma noche dormiría bajo el mismo techo que su dueño. Sólo era cuestión de aguardar y ella tenía muchísima paciencia.

Durante horas esperó en la rama, ululando para avisar de su presencia. Sin embargo la sensación de proximidad desapareció repentinamente y con ella la magia.

Hedwig empezaría de nuevo la búsqueda, pero nunca llegó a acercarse tanto. Siempre que su instinto la llevaba a un sitio, era tarde y sólo podía detectar un levísimo rastro de su dueño.

Se estaba -se _estaban_, porque no iba solo- moviendo mucho más deprisa, quizá no pasaba más de una noche en el mismo lugar y, por mucho que se apresurase la lechuza, no llegaba a tiempo. Sólo quedaba levantar el vuelo y continuar adelante.

Pero aquella noche, tras perder a su tercera presa, la lechuza se sentía muy cansada, quizá derrotada. Su pequeño cuerpo, que no se había recuperado del todo, protestaba por el frío y la vida salvaje.

Incluso su instinto para la magia parecía mermado. No era capaz de seguir el rastro desde ese punto. Todo era muy confuso, como si los restos de magia se dispersaran en varias direcciones. Hedwig graznó, enfadada y frustrada. Hasta una lechuza mensajera inteligente y fiel como ella tiene un límite y el suyo estaba realmente cerca.

-------

N/A. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. He tratado de introducir el punto de vista de Hedwig sin hacerla parecer un ser humano, vosotros diréis si lo he conseguido.


	6. De imprevistos y decepciones

Harry Potter y su mundo siguen sin pertenecerme. Este fic no me da dinero.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: De imprevistos y decepciones**

Hacía tantos años que Odile Southdown no cogía su varita -21,5 centímetros, palisandro, pelo de unicornio, buena para encantamientos- que casi había olvidado que era una maga. Estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una funda de terciopelo oscuro dentro de un arca de madera taraceada. Junto a ella reposaba otra de nogal y pluma de fénix -30 centímetros, adecuada para hechizos desmemorizantes-. La llavecita de oro del cofre pendía, junto con una alianza, de una cadena en su cuello.

Había vuelto a la casa de sus padres el otoño de 1971, recien fallecido el señor Southdown. Llevaba su cofre bajo el brazo y unas maletas floreadas que su sobrina Margarete no quiso bajar del coche al ver su estado ruinoso. Tampoco quiso dejar que la pequeña Emily se apeara del vehículo. En aquella época, a Daniel aún le quedaban varios meses para nacer.

La puerta y las ventanas principales, que miraban al sur, lucían pocos días después de su llegada una nueva mano de pintura azul oscuro y los muros de piedra estaban misteriosamente limpios. Para Navidad, su hermano, sobrinos, primos segundos y viejos amigos inauguraron la casa de huéspedes de la loma. Rehabilitar el edificio fue el último trabajo de la varita, que dejó en el cofre, sobre la cómoda de su habitación, y el destino de los galeones que le quedaban.

Odile albergó durante años la pequeña esperanza de que Daniel recibiera una carta de Hogwarts y, cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayó, deseó con verdadera ilusión que se descubriera al muchacho como mago. Incluso llegó a sacar la varita de nogal para regalársela al niño. Ella creía que el chiquillo era verdaderamente especial y se decepcionó mucho cuando el verano del decimoprimer cumpleaños pasó sin noticias.

Desde entonces, no había pensado en la magia sino con rencor, sintiéndose agraviada por la condición muggle de su sobrino-nieto favorito. En la época en la que transcurre esta historia y antes de su aparición en escena, es muy posible que hubiera olvidado que era una bruja, ya que se desenvolvía con la más absoluta normalidad en la pequeña vida social de Peyton Hood, sin echar de menos la vida que había dejado atrás.

En los primeros días de la primavera de 1998, Odile no tenía la más mínima idea de los acontecimientos del mundo mágico. Se había olvidado de la realidad a la que había pertenecido y ésta se había olvidado de ella hasta tal punto que su nombre parecía borrado de los archivos del Ministerio de Magia. En esos largos meses de persecuciones y miedo, había una bruja de Inglaterra ajena a todo y feliz.

-------

El coche de Alice Williams había aguantado más de veinte años y los ocho últimos, bajo el manejo de Elizabeth, para desasosiego de Tom, que se había ofrecido innumerables veces a ayudar a su hija a comprar uno nuevo. Se temía precisamente lo que ocurrió, que la dejara tirada en medio de ninguna parte.

Aquella tarde, Lizzie tenía muchísima prisa y quizá había forzado el motor un poco más de lo que podía aguantar el pobre vehículo. Por casualidad -tal vez fuera cosa del destino-, el vehículo decidió pararse definitivamente en una pequeña carretera vacía. Elizabeth pudo evitar un accidente, por suerte para la continuidad de esta historia, pero de repente se encontró sola en un lugar desconocido.

No es que Lizzie supiera mucho de mecánica, más bien nada. Pero salió del coche para examinar el motor. Un humo negro escapó al levantar el capó, cubriéndole la cara de ceniza y haciéndola toser. Las cuatro cosas que recordaba del manual de conducir: comprobar la presión de las ruedas, cambiar el aceite, vigilar el líquido de frenos... fueron completamente inútiles en este caso.

En ese momento, dos pensamientos incompatibles acudieron simultáneamente a su cerebro. El primero, que si se hubiera tratado de un coche de caballos se las hubiera arreglado muchísimo mejor. El segundo era el deseo de haber cogido el teléfono móvil del albergue, un ejemplar del pleistoceno que pesaba casi medio kilo y apenas servía para nada, pero que el doctor Richardson se llevaba cuando le tocaba hacer la ronda de visitas a otros albergues de animales de toda Gran Bretaña.

Por desgracia, la alternativa real a los caballos y los móviles era caminar hasta la gasolinera o pueblo más cercano, así que el albergue de Bretton tendría que esperar.

-Por suerte -se dijo- está llegando la primavera y no moriré congelada en el camino.

Su coche aún tardó dos horas en llegar al taller de Peyton Hood. El jefe del taller le dio el parte de defunción del vehículo con bastante desinterés y se iba a su oficina cuando Lizzie hizo un último intento.

-¿No puede hacer nada? ¿Un apaño que me permita llegar a Bretton y ya dejarlo allí? Luego lo jubilaré, lo haré chatarra y me compraré uno fabricado esta década, pero no me puedo quedar aquí tirada - suplicó.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero habría que cambiar un montón de piezas que aquí no tenemos y hoy ya es demasiado tarde para hacer nada, quizá mañana pueda hacer algo, pero olvídese de que esté listo antes de una semana. Aunque sinceramente, creo que la chatarra es el mejor destino para él.

-Pero por favor...- intentó Lizzie, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

El mecánico la miró, escéptico, se encogió de hombros, se limpió las manos en las perneras de su mono azul y se dio la vuelta.

Definitivamente, las caras de cachorrito no eran lo suyo. Lottie sacaba lo que quería con una mirada y unos morritos, incluso que su padre le levantara el castigo por provocar un incendio. El hecho de que aún no hubiera cumplido once años debía de pesar bastante, pero ella no era tan convincente a su edad.

-¡Mierda! - susurró.

Salió del taller dando patadas al suelo. En el albergue ya no esperaban por ella ese día, pero aún no había cancelado su reserva en el hotel. Devolvió un mechón de pelo a su lugar, tras la oreja, se colocó su bufanda y tironeó de su chaqueta para acomodarla. A continuación tomó aire y entró de nuevo al garaje.

El jefe antipático estaba de espaldas cuando ella le preguntó por la estación de autobús y no se dignó a darse la vuelta para contestar que no había autobuses y que probara en la estación del tren.

- ¿Y tren? - preguntó, desesperada.

- ¿Tren a dónde? -respondió otra voz. Pertenecía a un chico vestido de mecánico que había seguido los dos intentos de Lizzie con el jefe.

-A Bretton.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa por llegar?

-Tengo una habitación reservada y me esperan para trabajar mañana por la mañana.

El joven miró con compasión a Elizabeth. Puede que en otro momento hubiera hecho prevalecer su orgullo, pero ahora estaba realmente desesperada y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? -pidió.

-Puedo llevarte a la estación de tren, pero no hay enlace directo, tendrás que hacer transbordo. O si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte aquí. Seguramente me toque ir mañana buscar piezas y puedo llevarte.

Lizzie se sentía tan cansada que la oferta le pareció maravillosa. Sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Hay algún hotel por aquí?

- Si esperas un rato, puedo llevarte a la casa de huéspedes de mi tía. Por cierto, me llamo Daniel.

- Yo soy Elizabeth.

- Encantado de conocerte. Creo que le gustarás a mi tía. Es muy particular.

* * *

N/A. Sé que prometí que en el fic iban a salir personajes originales de J.K.R. y están tardando mucho. Pero la trama se me va alargando más y me surgen nuevas ideas que me apetece explorar. Todo llegará y espero que mientras tanto mis añadidos os gusten. Al fin y al cabo, aún quedan unos meses para que Harry derrote a Voldemort y mientras tanto Hedwig no puede encontrar a su amo, ¿no? Saludos y gracias a todos los que me mandáis reviews (buenos o malos, porque de momento toda crítica ha sido constructiva) o me agregáis a favoritos, me hacéis muy feliz.


	7. Una discusión y una llamada

Harry Potter y su mundo siguen sin pertenecerme. Menos mal, porque con lo que estoy escribiendo no llegaría a nada.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Una discusión  
**

Al final, Lizzie estrenó su vestido negro. No se veía tan bien ante el espejo como el año pasado, quizá hubiera engordado un poco o tal vez no era tan bonito como creía. Tal vez la falta de entusiasmo le hacía verse distinta en el espejo. En fin, no tenía otra cosa y el arreglo del coche había consumido todos sus ahorros, incluidos los que tenía previsto juntar el próximo año.

Aún no se había puesto los zapatos cuando escuchó un claxon desde la calle. ¡Se le había echado el tiempo encima! Corrió descalza por el piso, metiendo cosas en el bolso-cartera que Mary le había prestado, se puso el abrigo y, con los zapatos en la mano, cerró la puerta de su casa y voló escaleras abajo. Se subió en los tacones antes de abrir el portal y trató de caminar con paso firme hasta el coche.

-Buenas noches doctor Menkell.

-Buenas noches, doctora Williams -contestó su jefe poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

-Espero no haberme retrasado mucho.

-No te preocupes. Vamos con tiempo de sobra para la cena. Tendrías que ver lo que tarda mi mujer en arreglarse... y de mi hija mejor ni hablar, está en plena adolescencia y nada de lo que se haga le parece bastante.

Elizabeth forzó una sonrisa.. La mitad del trayecto en coche hasta el hotel, no muy largo, se produjo en silencio. El doctor Menkell comenzó por fin la conversación hablando sobre un accidente que había visto en televisión.

-Toda la familia, menos uno de los niños, que no estaba en casa, murió por un escape de gas. Últimamente hay demasiados sucesos de ese tipo. No hace ni un mes apareció otra familia muerta en un accidente doméstico. No sé a dónde vamos a parar, las casas de este país se caen a pedazos...

----------------

Los zapatos eran nuevos y le hacían dado en el talón, ¿cuándo pasarían al comedor? Al menos allí estaría sentada. No tenía que haber aceptado la invitación para la cena. Se trataba de una cita anual entre diferentes fundaciones y asociaciones londinenses y le había echo muchísima ilusión poder asistir. Sin embargo, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea. No conocía a nadie, excepto a su jefe, que estaba charlando con varios de los benefactores del albergue. Se refugió en la mesa de los canapés, con una copa de vino blanco en la mano. Masticaba un langostino cuando alguien se colocó a su lado.

-Hola Elizabeth, cuánto tiempo.

Lizzie tragó rapidamente, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se dio la vuelta mientras maldecía en silencio.

-Nigel... ¿qué tal? No sabía que estarías aquí- dijo, tratando de sonar "natural".

-Bueno, mi familia colabora con varias organizaciones... yo suelo representarlos en los compromisos sociales.

-Qué divertido, ¿no? Que tu trabajo sea ir a fiestas -En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Elizabeth pensó que sonaban demasiado mordaces. "A partir de este momento, piensa lo que dices, busca una salida elegante y vete", se dijo.

-Al principio pensé lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que suele ser muy aburrido. No todos los días se conoce una chica interesante.

¿Eso era un coqueteo?, se preguntó ella. Porque si lo era... Oh, no, ¿qué haría si lo era? No quería volver a las andadas, coqueteo por aquí, miradita por allá, una sonrisita cómplice y ya había fracasado estrepitosamente en esa historia.

-Depende de tu concepto de chica interesante- soltó sin pensar.

Mala idea, eso era coqueteo nivel 10. ¿Dónde había quedado lo de pensar lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo?

-Bueno, se trata del tipo de chica que se come los canapés en una fiesta sin preocuparse de si el vestido le quedará bien en la siguiente.

Mmmm... el había seguido el juego.

-Pues ese tipo de chicas y yo no tenemos nada en común -bromeó- En mi caso, que el vestido me quede bien es muy importante, nunca se sabe cuando aparecerá un joven heredero. Y una chica como yo tiene que preocuparse de su futuro y buscar un buen partido adinerado. El problema es que suelen tener poco tiempo para las chicas normales. Si no las tienen a la primera, pierden interés.

Había metido la pata tratando de bromear, había sonado herida y enfadada. La mirada de Nigel lo dijo todo al instante.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

- No, no, Nigel, yo, no sé no quería decir que tú perdieras el interés.

-Me dejaste plantado Lizzie y luego no supe de ti más que una disculpa fría en el contestador. Y este buen partido adinerado tuvo que irse de viaje de negocios. No dedico mi tiempo a hacer el trabajo que me gusta, ni tampoco a ir de fiesta en fiesta como pareces creer. No todos tenemos la suerte de elegir hacer lo que nos apasiona, algunos tenemos otras responsabilidades.

El enfado de Nigel era evidente y Lizzie se sintió irritada. Estaban dando el espectáculo en medio de una cena de trabajo y además estaba echándole en cara ¿el qué? ¿Qué hubiera atendido una urgencia familiar?

-Ya claro, como si alguna vez hubieras hecho lo que no querías hacer. Yo no soy ninguna irresponsable. Mi familia me necesitaba y estoy ahí cuando me necesitan.

-Y si no te necesita tu familia, te necesitan tus lechuzas... siempre tienes algo importante que hacer, ¿no? Si ni siquiera eres capaz de tener una conversación de tres frases con tu madrastra. No me vengas con excusas. Siempre tienes excusas.

Elizabeth se contuvo para no empezar a gritar allí mismo. Se sentía frustrada, enfadada y decepcionada. Durante medio minuto había tenido la esperanza de... Iba a responder cuando vio como el doctor Menkell se quedaba sólo y, copa en mano, se acercó a él.

Todo el resto de la noche pasó demasiado despacio. Se quitó los zapatos discretamente en cuanto estuvo sentada en su mesa y trató de distraerse prestando atención a sus compañeros de mesa, aunque no llegó a escuchar sus nombres. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Nigel, sentado en la mesa central, y se enfadaba aún más por su rostro perfectamente compuesto y la forma en que conversaba tranquilamente. Ni una sola vez pudo captar una mirada hacia ella. Estúpido pijo engreído. Por suerte, su jefe no era nada trasnochador y, tras los brindis, se retiraron enseguida.

Derrotada, Elizabeth dejó que sus pies desnudos la llevaban por las frías baldosas de las escaleras y refunfuñó más de lo normal cuando las llaves se resistieron a salir del bolso.

-Por fin en casa, de donde nunca debí salir- exclamó en cuanto entró por la puerta.

Tiró los zapatos en el suelo y el abrigo sobre la cómoda de la almohada. Después y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para no tirarse sobre la cama vestida, se quitó las horquillas del moño, pasó una toallita desmaquillante por su cara y dejó caer el maldito vestido negro en la alfombra de su habitación-salón. Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando vio la luz roja del contestador.

Lo único que pensó fue que tal vez Nigel hubiera llamado para dejar una disculpa o cualquier tipo de mensaje que pudiera conducir a una reconciliación y una posible nueva primera cita. Se abalanzó sobre la maquina y pulsó el botón para escuchar los mensajes, pero se llevó la última decepción de la noche.

_-Hola Elizabeth _-se escuchó tras un largo silencio.- So_y Daniel, no sé si te acuerdas de mí. El mecánico de Peyton Hood. Odio estos cacharros. Nunca sé que decirles Bueno, siento llamar tan tarde. Resulta que mañana voy a ir a Londres y había pensado en... bueno, no sé, en que podíamos tomar un café o algo. En fin, mi tía me ha dado una... cosa para ti y quería dártela.. Mañana lo verás, creo. Supongo que podré llevártela al trabajo, si encuentro el albergue ese y..._

El mensaje se había cortado sin que Daniel hubiera podido terminarlo. Lizzie sonrió sinceramente mientras lo escuchaba. Era un chico divertido y ¿qué tendría que darle? A lo mejor era una excusa para verla. Bueno, no estaría mal para variar.

* * *

n/A. Capítulo de transición y un poco Mary Sue, sí. Con el siguiente espero terminar la primera parte del fic, la más muggle de todas. Gracias a todos los que me leéis, los que me habéis puesto entre vuestros favoritos (quizá demasiado generosamente) y en especial a los que me dejáis comentarios con vuestra opinión. Estos días estoy un poco baja de moral y la idea de tener un compromiso con mis lectores me anima bastante. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	8. Arriesgarse

Harry Potter no me pertenece, como ninguno de los personajes de J.K.R., aunque de momento sólo Hedwig ha aparecido por aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Arriesgarse  
**

Odile Southdown no creía en las casualidades. Después de su conversación con Elizabeth Williams, delante de una taza de te y bizcochos de frutas, supo que tenía que haber un modo de encajar todas las piezas de la historia.

Había pensado detenidamente en todas las "casualidades": el hallazago misterioso del ave, la cita interrumpida, el coche estropeado justo a unas pocas millas de su casa de huéspedes, que casi siempre estaba vacía en esa época del año, el encontrarse con Daniel, que sólo trabajaba en el taller unos días al mes... eran demasiadas cosas para tratarse de una serie de acontecimientos encadenados tan sólo por el azar.

Cuando aquella noche la joven pronunció la palabra "lechuza", se quedó paralizada durante casi un minuto, incapaz de pensar escuchar nada más que aquellas siete letras, ni de pensar en nada más que en un ave de pico curvado y alas silenciosas. Una lechuza en una jaula era algo tan cotidiano en su anterior mundo como encender una bombilla en su realidad presente.

Elizabeth no se dio cuenta de la parálisis y los labios apretados de su hospedera, parloteaba y comía bizcochos alegre e inconscientemente. La anciana bruja pudo recomponerse y continuar la conversación, conduciéndola lentamente hacia donde ella quería ir: a la verdad.

No tardó mucho en descartar cualquier habilidad o conocimiento mágico. La chica era lo que decía ser: una veterinaria londinense enamorada de su trabajo y que había tropezado con un ave muy especial. No sólo, había dicho ella, de una especie muy rara, Bubo scandiacus y completamente albina, sino también dotada de una inteligencia fuera de lo normal y una capacidad de recuperación, vista la extrema gravedad de sus lesiones, casi increíble

Lizzie le había parecido lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que Hedwig tenía algo distinto de las demás aves del albergue. Pero también tenía la cualidad tan típica de los muggles de no ver más allá de sus narices, ni plantearse explicaciones fuera de las leyes naturales que le habían enseñado.

Buscaba una respuesta muggle, analizando teorías sobre el reino animal y el adiestramiento de aves, pero era lo suficientemente intuitiva para darse cuenta de que esa lechuza en concreto era especial, diferente de otras que conocía por naturaleza.

Al despedirse de ella a la mañana siguiente, le prometió que estarían en contacto y lamentó que el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y todos los condicionamientos mágicos pesarán tanto sobre ella después de más de veinticinco años. Hubiera sido interesante, por una vez, hablar con alguien sobre la magia y todo lo que había alrededor de ella.

Por primera vez desde que rehabilitó la casona, se quitó la cadena de oro del cuello y abrió el cofre de sicomoro. Las dos varitas yacían sobre un forro de terciopelo, tan inocentes como uno de los juguetes infantiles que había regalado a los hijos de su sobrina nieta Emily. Odile acarició la vara de nogal con los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible, casi sintiendo el amor que se le había ido en la madera torneada.

Después tomó su varita y la movió en el aire, pero sin pronunciar hechizo alguno. Sentía el familiar cosquilleo calentándole las venas y su corazón latió algo más rápido. Todo su cuerpo se rebelaba contra un cuarto de siglo de abstinencia y le pedía realizar cualquier hechizo, hasta el más sencillo _lumos_.

La señora Southdown miró su mano agarrándo firmemente la varita y casi cedió a su anhelo, pero su determinación fue más fuerte y recordó su promesa. Volvió a colocar la varita, de nuevo convertida en una vara de palisandro, y cerró el cofrecillo con la llave de oro. Mientras abrochaba en su nuca el cierre de la cadena, tuvo la certeza de que no tardaría mucho en usar la magia otra vez. Pero sintió también que aún no había llegado el momento de romper la promesa. Necesitaba una señal.

Se había alejado de la magia, pero no había podido sacarla de su propia esencia. Odile creía, como una gran mayoría de la población mágica, que el destino era una variable de la existencia a tener muy en cuenta y que las coincidencias rara vez eran producto del azar. Por eso decidió esperar una señal.

Y la señal no tardó mucho en aparecer. Apenas una semana. Ella estaba tejiendo una chaquetita de ganchillo para la menor de sus sobrinas-bisnietas, que pronto cumpliría un año, y Leah, su asistenta planchaba las sabanas en la cocina. La casa tenía que estar lista para un grupo de turistas que esperaban pasar la Pascua en el campo. A la señora Southdown apenas le extrañó que ese día Leah entrara apresuradamente en la salita y se pusiera a chillar.

-¡Un bicho! ¡Ha entrado en la cocina y no quiere irse! He tratado de espantarlo con la escoba, pero sigue ahí plantado.

-Cálmate Leah y vayamos a ver al bicho, ¿qué es?

-Un pájaro enorme. Me ha asustado. No veía nada así desde que era una niña-.

Al entrar en la cocina, Odile vio a una lechuza completamente blanca apoyada en la repisa de la ventana. Parecía exhausta y apenas soltó un gruñido al ver a las dos mujeres en la puerta. La antigua bruja sonrió casi al instante. Sabía con exactitud qué tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Leah, no es peligrosa. Ha estado buscando un refugio y sé exactamente que hacer con ella.

----------------

Hedwig parecía agotada y necesitaba cuidados, pero no estaba especialmente mal, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que antes de escaparse no estaba completamente recuperada. Lizzie la devolvió a su antiguo recinto sintiéndose feliz.

Había olvidado la llamada de Daniel y estaba rellenando tediosos partes de materiales -el señor Richardson llevaba un control escrupuloso de todos los gastos, desde el más pequeño apósito al consumo de gasolina y ella solía dedicar los viernes a hacer recuento- cuando él apareció con la jaula en la mano, una sonrisa y un traje de chaqueta en lugar del mono azul.

Al descubrir cual era el obsequio de la señora Southdown sintió como si todo empezara a marchar bien de nuevo. Apenas pudo decir nada a su visitante antes de empezar la revisión de la lechuza. Estaba completamente sin palabras, pero en cuanto dejo a Daniel con Derek dando una vuelta por las instalaciones, se dedicó a regañar y cuidar de Hedwig al mismo tiempo.

Un hermoso ejemplar de águila imperial, traído desde España, ocupaba su antigua jaula, pero Elizabeth decidió por su cuenta reasignar los habitáculos y, arriesgándose a unos cuantos picotazos, trasladó el ave usurpadora y dejó a la lechuza en su lugar.

No tenía el aspecto más pulcro cuando por fin fue hasta la oficina, pero no le importó mucho. Estaba tan contenta y relajada que Daniel y Derek no pudieron menos que responder a la sonrisa que llevaba puesta cuando entró en la habitación. Ella iba a preguntar muchas cosas, pero todas acudían a su mente tan desordenadas que decidió empezar por la cuestión más sencilla.

-Daniel, ¿tienes algún compromiso para almorzar?

------------------------

Comieron y charlaron y pasearon por el parque antes de que ella tuviera que volver al trabajo, pero Lizzie no consiguió respuesta para muchos de sus interrogantes. Daniel sabía que su tía abuela había encontrado el ave y que creía que era de Elizabeth -una coincidencia muy extraña, en su opinión-, pero poco más. Tenía que hacer un par de recados en Londres, asuntos de abogados, y Odile le había encargado que llevara la lechuza.

-Desde pequeño me he acostumbrado a hacerle pocas preguntas. Es una mujer muy especial y casi nunca da respuestas- comentó.

-Parece una anciana encantadora.

-Sólo que no le gustaría que te refirieras a ella como anciana. Hay que ver la energía que tiene. Llegó a Peyton Hood cuando yo no había nacido y ya debía de pasar de los sesenta. Mi madre apenas la había visto nunca hasta entonces. Y no ha cambiado prácticamente nada en estos años. Es misteriosa, ¿sabes? Apenas habla de lo que hizo antes de venir ni de su marido. Sabemos que murió trágicamente, pero poco más.

-Hay gente a la que le pasan cosas extrañas.

-A mí no, al menos hasta hace poco. Todo esto de la lechuza me tiene mosqueado. No entiendo a que viene.

-Yo tampoco. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar. Desde que, hace ya casi un año, mi hermana la encontró, mi vida parece girar en torno a ella - reflexionó Lizzie, tal vez por primera vez.- No lo había pensado hasta ahora. No es que yo tenga mucha vida a parte del trabajo, pero hay veces que pienso que... bueno, hay cosas que me tienen un poco frustrada.

Daniel se quedó a pasar la tarde. Tenía curiosidad por todas las aves recogidas e hizo muchas preguntas. Aún así, la huida de Hedwig, la vuelta de Hedwig, su alimentación durante el invierno, cómo había aparecido en el alfeizar de la casa de Odile a los pocos días de esta allí, la quincena que había pasado la lechuza en Peyton Hood antes de volver al albergue... fueron debatidas por Lizzie, Derek y Daniel durante horas.

A la hora de irse, alguien propuso seguir en un pub y seguir la conversación delante de unas jarras de cerveza. Derek se excusó en seguida, apenas acabada la primera ronda, y alegó que había quedado con su pareja.

A la tercera ronda, Lizzie se sentía mareada y seguía las palabra de Daniel a medias. Las hipótesis del misterioso regreso de Hedwig bailaban en su mente y se mezclaban con Nigel, Charlotte, su padre y todo lo que había ocurrido desde el verano anterior. Al final lo menos raro era que una lechuza hubiera sido su mejor amiga. ¿Sería que Nigel no era para ella?

Quizá su relación no tenía futuro por mucho que ella quisiera. Para empezar, ni siquiera había algo que definir como relación, sino un conjunto de momentos estropeados. Con Daniel, pensó inocentemente mientras él iba a la barra para pedir otra ronda y algo de comer, todo parecía más fácil. Aunque eso podía tener que ver con que se habían visto tres veces contando separadas la tarde de su encuentro y el viaje en coche de la mañana siguiente. Ahí sí que no había nada.

Y entonces lo vio por primera vez. Volvía de la barra con dos jarras en la mano. Hacía rato que se había quitado la corbata. Era guapo, más que Nigel seguramente, y parecía alegre, amable, inteligente... Aunque tan inteligente no debía de ser si no era más que un mecánico, se dijo. Nigel había estudiado en Oxford. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por sus razonamientos clasistas.

Después se dijo que tampoco tenía porque compararlos y que ninguno de los dos era nada suyo, ni siquiera una cita. Él estaba allí porque se lo había pedido su tía abuela y Nigel... ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Nigel, seguramente preparándose para uno de sus "aburridos" compromisos sociales.

- Al final, esta tarde casi no has podido hacer nada en el trabajo por mi culpa- observó entonces Daniel, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes. Por una vez que nos escaqueemos un poco no pasa nada, ¡casi siempre nos pasamos de horas! Me encanta mi trabajo y las aves que cuido son increíbles, tan inteligente, tan hermosas y fuertes... Hedwig es como el culmen de las aves rapaces.

Lizzie estaba un poco colorada por la cerveza y habló con tanto entusiasmo que Daniel pensó que resplandecía.

- Bueno, espero no enfadar a ningún halcón por estar privándoles de tu compañía - bromeó.

- Puede que a algún buitre, son muy celosos - contestó Lizzie, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y preguntándose que aspecto tendría en ese momento. Después se acordó de su última conversación con Nigel y la sintió muy atrás.

- Son unos bichos muy grandes. ¿Me arriesgaré?

Elizabeth miró sus ojos sonrientes y mientras se levantaba para ir al baño, con el secreto objetivo de mirarse en el espejo, sintió como su boca se ensanchaba en una sonrisa y un cosquilleo subía por su nuca. Ella también podría hacerlo, quizá...

- Arriésgate, si quieres - susurró.

* * *

N/A Bueno, le estoy cogiendo la afición a esto de las notas a pie de página y no debería abusar. Aquí termina la primera parte del fic. Pronto llegarán los esperados personajes de la inefable J. K.R. El primero en aparecer lo hará en el siguiente capítulo. Os adelanto que no es ninguno de los protagonistas. Mmmm... también estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto de dejar pistas.


	9. La magia llama a la puerta

Harry Potter no me pertenece, como ninguno de los personajes de J.K.R., aunque de momento sólo Hedwig ha aparecido por aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La magia llama a la puerta**

Era una maravillosa mañana de sábado, a principios de julio, un raro día de verano inglés y Lizzie levantó temprano a Charlotte, decidida a aprovechar todo el sol que pudiera posarse sobre su piel. Se puso un vestido ligero color azul y mientras su hermana se duchaba empezó a preparar bocadillos para comer en el campo. Estaba untando queso en el pan cuando alguien hizo sonar el timbre de la entrada.

Limpiándose las manos con un paño, Lizzie se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, el trapo se le cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. En el umbral estaba una mujer de rostro serio y un aspecto severo que contrastaba con la estrafalaria ropa que llevaba y con su sombrero puntiagudo.

La desconocida no pareció inmutarse ante la mirada desconcertada de Elizabeth. Simplemente extendió su mano y saludó.

- Buenos días - saludó. - Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

- Buenos días - dijo Lizzie automáticamente. Después de una ligera pausa, añadió - Soy Elizabeth Williams, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Me presentaré. Soy la directora interina de Hogwarts. Supongo que ya habrán recibido nuestra carta. Me gustaría hablar con Charlotte Williams y sus padres sobre la plaza que la niña tiene reservada.

- Mis padres están de vacaciones y yo me encargo de la casa. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - respondió, debatiéndose entre la diversión y la irritación.

- En otras circunstancias dejaría esta conversación para otra ocasión, pero vamos muy retrasados en la matrícula de alumnos muggle y necesito hablar con alguno de los responsables de Charlotte. Le ruego que me permita pasar y exponer la cuestión. La carta ya avisaba de mi visita - añadió la profesora McGonagall con el mismo tono frío y el rostro imperturbable.

- Discúlpeme pero no se nada de ninguna carta y mis padres no me han dejado instrucciones, ¿de qué colegio dice que viene? -

Lizzie no sabía que decirle a la mujer. Parecía hablar completamente en serio y le inspiraba confianza, pero no sabía si fiarse de su intuición. No hacía mucho que una oleada de crímenes en viviendas unifamiliares habían aterrorizado a la población de Watford y la policía había recomendado a los vecinos que no se fiasen de ningún extraño que llamara la puerta. La desconocida permaneció unos segundos parada frente a ella, escrutándola con la mirada y después suspiro.

-¿Nunca ha pasado nada raro e inexplicable cuando Charlotte estaba triste, excitada o enfadada? Cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica ni se pueden explicar desde un punto de vista científico, accidentes que ella dice no haber provocado...

Lizzie pensó en las quemaduras de su hermana y sus compañeros de clases hacía no mucho tiempo. Se acordó su anterior última visita al hospital, cuando se cayó desde el tejado del garaje, al que no podía explicar como había subido, y aquella ocasión en que su piel se volvió morada mientras ella le hacía cosquillas.

- Sí, a veces pasan cosas raras, pero aún así... -

- Charlotte es una niña especial, es bruja. Por eso tiene una plaza en Hogwarts. - explicó la mujer - Es uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería del mundo, aunque últimamente hemos sufrido algunos cambios - añadió.

Elizabeth dudó y miró a la mujer, sintiendo un súbito arrebato de ira muy parecido al que había hecho que se peleara con Nigel en la cena. ¿Cómo sabía _aquello_ esa mujer? ¿Quién era para venir a burlarse de Charlie? ¿Una niña especial? ¿Estaba llamándola retrasada o algo así? ¿Magia? Cuando iba a abrir la boca recordó los consejos de la policía y trató de responder educadamente, pero con firmeza.

- Mis padres vuelven en quince días. Vuelva entonces y podrá explicarles lo de ese colegio. Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada y Charlie aún está durmiendo - mintió mientras agarraba la manilla de la puerta.

La extraña no dijo nada, pero en un movimiento que Lizzie apenas pudo ver sacó una especie de puntero y apuntó al vestido de Lizzie. Inmediatamente, el traje empezó a cambiar de color. Primero se volvió rojo, luego verde, después amarillo, rosa, violeta, celeste y marrón, para recuperar su color azul original. La joven se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alucinaba?

- Es normal que sea usted escéptica. Es una reacción muy frecuente cuando se detecta magia en hijos de muggles. En otra ocasión hubiera sido menos directa, pero ya le he dicho que estamos muy apurados. ¿Podría dejarme entrar? Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Lizzie se limitó a abrir la puerta del todo y apartarse del camino de la profesora McGonagall, que entró en el recibidor majestuosamente.

- ¡Charlotte, tenemos visita!.- llamó.

Una hora después, su hermana daba saltos de alegría y Elizabeth se sentía confusa y saturada de información. Además, había en su interior otro sentimiento que no estaba segura de identificar, o tal vez no quería.

La carta de Charlotte había llegado, efectivamente, pero sus padres la habían tomado como una broma pesada para que pospusieran su viaje de segunda luna de miel (en realidad, era la duodécima después de su boda, hacía trece años) y la habían dejado en un cajón de la cocina.

Aclarado esto, la directora había hecho una demostración de magia que encantó a su hermana pequeña, para a continuación dar una (a su juicio) breve explicación sobre el mundo mágico, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y el compromiso adquirido al recibir esta información.

En ese momento estaba describiendo el colegio, por lo visto instalado en un castillo escocés, y su programa educativo. A Lizzie le costaba un poco seguir el discurso de la profesora McGonagall. Parecía como si las palabras que pronunciaba y su significaba se hubieran disociado. Hablaba de asignaturas llamadas Pociones, Encantamientos y Astronomía como si se tratara de Química, Lengua o Matemáticas. Pero lo que realmente le quemaba en el estómago era otra pregunta.

-¿Y eso es todo? Quiero decir, ¿no hay nada intermedio entre magos y no magos?.- preguntó Lizzie.- ¿No podría, no sé, por ejemplo mi padre tener un poco de magia, aunque no la suficiente como para hacer cosas?

La profesora miró fijamente a Elizabeth, primero molesta y luego con algo parecido a la compasión. Había escuchado esa pregunta en otras ocasiones y entendía lo que la joven trataba de decir.

-Me temo, señorita Williams, que no. Hay magos y no magos, o muggles. La única categoría considerada intermedia es un squib, esto es, un hijo de magos que no puede hacer magia- respondió.

Lizzie bajó los ojos y enrojeció ligeramente, avergonzada. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación tan densamente que Charlotte tampoco se atrevió a romperlo y se limitó a levantar su taza de té con leche. Tras unos instantes perdida en sus pensamiento, la profesora volvió a hablar. En esta ocasión, se dirigió a ella con menos de rigidez y una apasionamiento mitigado que Elizabeth no hubiera supuesto en esa mujer tan seria ni en mil años.

-El profesor Dumbledore le hubiera contestado que en el mundo hay magias muy poderosas. Fuerzas muy distintas a la magia que nosotros o ustedes, los muggles, entiendemos por magia. Él confió hasta el último segundo, antes de su muerte, en el amor como una gran fuerza, tan poderosa como para cambiar el mundo. Albus hubiera dicho que todos los seres humanos podemos sentir esa clase de magia. Muchos teóricos de la magia también creen que el destino y la suerte forman parte de esas fuerzas poderosas, aunque yo tengo mis dudas

- ¿Dumbledore? - atinó a preguntar Lizzie.

Su cerebro parecía no procesar toda la información. Nombres, lugares, conceptos... Y los ya reconocidos sentimientos de decepción y envidia por no tener nada mágico en ella. Con el amor ya contaba sin una varita y el destino le parecía una superstición.

Cuando más tarde se quedara a solas, Elizabeth repasaría toda la conversación. Pero en ese momento era una suerte que Charlotte fuera lo suficientemente pequeña para asumir todo con naturalidad y ver tan sólo el lado divertido y maravilloso

- El antiguo director de Hogwarts. Han pasado muchas cosas en el mundo mágico en los últimos años, pero no hablaremos de eso aún. Afortunadamente Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue finalmente derrotado por Harry Potter hace muy pocas semanas, aunque parecen años - suspiró McGonagall, en cuyo rostro se veían las señales de fatiga. - Estamos en plena reconstrucción de nuestra forma de vida, trabajando duro para reconstruir el colegio. Es una larga historia que le aseguro que podrá escuchar muchas veces si tiene interés. Aunque he de advertirle que los niños magos tienden a distanciarse de sus familias muggles.

-¿Quiere decir que...? - interrumpió Charlotte, que calló al sentir la mirada de la adusta profesora. Miró a Elizabeth y vio en ella una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Superó su timidez y añadió - ¿Quiere decir que si voy a ese colegio tendré que dejar a mi familia?

- Por supuesto que no señorita Williams. Los alumnos de Hogwarts viven allí, internos, pero en vacaciones y al terminar sus estudios son completamente libres de hacer lo que quieran. Eso sí, deberíamos hablar de la restricción de la magia en menores de edad.

La niña sonrió, más tranquila y sin escuchar la última frase miró primero a su futura directora y luego a su hermana mayor.

-En ese caso ¡quiero ir a Hogwarts! ¿Puedo, Lizzie?

Fue en ese preciso momento y no antes cuando Lizzie se dio cuenta de que su hermana era realmente una bruja. Sin embargo, no supo muy bien como sentirse al respecto.

- Bueno, eso habrá que hablarlo con papá y mamá.

McGonagall se incorporó y tendió un sobre a Charlotte.

- De todos modos, aquí tienen la lista de materiales para el próximo curso y unas instrucciones para llegar al callejón Diagon. Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, pero tengo muchas visitas que realizar hoy.


	10. Regalos

Como saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K.R y todos a quien ha cedido los derechos. Ninguno soy yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Regalos**

Llevaban ya varias semanas disfrutando de un inusitado calor. El sol se extendía sobre los tejados y acariciaba los rostros de los londinenses, mientras en el aire flotaba una extraña sensación de júbilo. Hedwig ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar y a Elizabeth no le preocupaban tanto sus escapadas. La lechuza volvía tras varias horas -una vez se fue un día entero- y no parecía tener ganas de huir otra vez.

Se había producido una pequeña discusión entre Charlotte y Lizzie cuando ésta dio al ave de alta y anunció su intención de quedársela. La niña reclamaba la posesión de la lechuza, argumentando que ella la había encontrado, y a Elizabeth ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que su hermana se la quedara. Por suerte, Mary no querella a aquel animal, ni ninguno de cualquier clase, en casa. Se negó, bajo la premisa de que al final ella se tendría que hacer cargo de Hedwig como se tuvo que hacer cargo de los peces, la tortuga, el hámster y el periquito que habían sido, sucesivamente, las mascotas de Charlie y que la niña siempre olvidaba de alimentar. Por no decir que las aves rapaces daban pavor a la mujer, que nunca había sido capaz de entender por qué su hijastra las adoraba.

Así que Hedwig se quedó con Lizzie, que colocó una percha para que se apoyara en el salón y su jaula en el minúsculo balcón del piso. Aquel mediodía, Lizzie abrió la jaula y colocó dos o tres pedazos de carne de ternera en el comedero del ave. Hedwig picoteó ligeramente su almuerzo y graznó, indignada. Después lanzó a su dueña una mirada irritada.

-No te pongas así, Hedwig. Sé que prefieres los ratones pero me dan pena. En la Universidad, una compañera daba de comer ratones vivos a su serpiente y es bastante asqueroso.

La lechuza se limitó a mantener su mirada enfadada y graznar de nuevo.

-Es ternera, Hed, de la mejor. La misma que utiliza Mary para hacer roast-beef.

Elizabeth se quedó unos minutos contemplando a su lechuza, pero Hedwig no dio señales de querer comerse su almuerzo. La joven suspiró y meneó la cabeza mientras cerraba la puertecilla de la jaula. Acabaría por tomar la carne, no tendría otra cosa para alimentarse en todo el día, pero el ave se comportaba ese día de una forma particularmente terca.

Desde que se la había llevado a casa, hacia algo menos de dos meses, Elizabeth había profundizado en su extraño lazo con Hedwig. Aunque la joven se empezaba a acostumbrar a la aguda inteligencia de la lechuza y casi consideraba normal su sorprendente perspicacia, aun se sorprendía de lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser.

Lo que Hedwig pensaba entonces, es difícil saberlo. Sólo en muy raras ocasiones puede una persona penetrar en la mente de los animales y desvelar sus sentimientos. Sin duda, esta no era una de esas milagrosas situaciones. Pero el ave parecía haberle cogido cariño a la veterinaria y se veía bastante satisfecha con su vida mugre.

Tras cerrar la jaula, Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá. Agarró su bolso y extrajo un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Aquella mañana se había despertado muy nerviosa y, después de dos años sin hacerlo, con ganas de volver a fumar. Había comprado la cajetilla con las mejillas sonrojadas y voz insegura, como si volviera a tener quince años y diera sus primeras caladas. Encendió un cigarrillo y chupó ansiosamente, a la espera de la vieja conocida sensación de relax.

En lugar de eso, apenas quitó el cigarro de sus labios se puso a toser. Así que aplastó el cigarro contra un cenicero. El tabaco le sabía mal y se sentía culpable. Cuando la colilla estuvo completamente apagada, escuchó el suave ulular aprobatorio de Hedwig. Lizzie no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante otra prueba de la inteligencia de la lechuza.

Convencer a Mary y a su padre para que dejasen que Charlotte fuera a Hogwarts no fue tan complicado como ella había supuesto tras la visita de McGonagall. Es cierto que al principio no habían creído una palabra de lo que las dos hermanas contaban, pero la insistencia de la pequeña y los argumentos de la mayor les habían hecho ceder tras una conversación más larga y aburrida que problemática.

Dado que Charlotte tenía un poder milagroso en su interior, razonó Lizzie, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender a controlarlo para no hacer daño a nadie con él ni herirse a sí misma. Hogwarts le permitiría conseguir ese control y siempre habría vuelta atrás para Charlie en caso de que el colegio resultase no ser un centro educativo serio, sino un engañabobos.

Mary pareció impresionarse mucho con la idea de que el poder mágico podía ser dañino para su hija y quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Hasta miro a la niña con desconfianza, como si se tratara de una bomba que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Cuando tímidamente votó a favor de Hogwarts, Lizzie y su hermana supieron que la partida estaba ganada.

Elizabeth adoraba a su hermana pequeña desde que su padre colocó a una recién nacida Charlotte en sus brazos casi adolescentes. Por eso le dolía no ser capaz de evitar los celos y la envidia por su maravilloso poder mágico. Un desagradable pensamiento de injusticia le recorría la mente desde hacia varios días por mucho que tratara de luchar contra él.

Desde la charla con Mary y su padre, había esperado con tanta ilusión como la niña que llegara el sábado para ir al callejón Diagon. ¡Conocer el mundo mágico y a los magos y brujas de Londres! Ella siempre había sabido que vivía en una ciudad en la que podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero, aun así, eso era más de lo que se podría creer. Y tendría que seguir imaginándolo, porque sus planes se habían venido abajo, aunque por una buena causa.

Una cita. Había tenido su primera cita con Nigel y apenas era capaz de creérselo. Un día entero juntos sin peleas, sin malentendidos, sin interrupciones inoportunas y sin besos. Elizabeth había esperado el beso cuando él la acompañó hasta su casa, pero Nigel no dio señales de acercarse. O, reflexiono Lizzie sentada en el sofá y mordisqueándose las uñas, tal vez ella no había dado las señales para que se acercara. Con Daniel las cosas habían ido rodadas, naturales y sin forzar nada, pensó, no sin remordimientos. Ni Daniel sabía de Nigel ni viceversa, pero tampoco era que ella tuviera una relación seria con ninguno de los dos, al fin y al cabo.

Todo era demasiado complicado. Lizzie añoró la época en que las relaciones eran más fáciles, sentimentales y dolorosas, como en el instituto, o mas alocadas e irresponsables, en la Universidad. Y empezó a desear no haber cancelado la visita al callejón Diagon.

Pensaba en la magia, en las tiendas y en los prodigios que podría haber visto cuando el teléfono de su casa hizo que despertara de su ensueño.

- ¡Lizzie! ¡Ha sido fantástico! - lanzó su hermana en cuanto descolgó el aparato.

-Hola Charlie, buenos días.

-Oh, vale... Buenos días Lizzie -la niña hizo una pausa para tomar aire y empezó a hablar a toda prisa.

Su hermana pudo distinguir en su incoherente discurso expresiones como "escobas voladoras", "varita de núcleo de hipogrifo" - ¿Qué seria un hipogrifo? ¿Y un núcleo de varita?, se preguntó- "caldero de peltre" y cosas por el estilo.

- ¡El callejón es una pasada, ya verás! ¡Hasta le hemos comprado un regalo a Hedwig!

Lizzie pudo escuchar un cuchicheo al otro lado del teléfono. Las siguientes palabras de Charlotte fueron más inteligibles.

-Que dice mamá que te diga que si quieres venir a comer con nosotros hoy. Hay asado. Ah, y que tenemos otro regalo para ti.

---

Aunque Elizabeth no se llevara con Mary todo lo bien que a su padre le gustaría, no podía negar que una comida de domingo de la familia William era todo un acontecimiento, más aún cuando el tiempo les permitía comer en el cenador del jardín. Su madrastra se solía esmerar en preparar un almuerzo delicioso, pero su autentica especialidad eran los postres. Tenia un programa de repostería en una televisión local y su libro de recetas se estaba vendiendo muy bien.

No había un _pero_ que ponerle al soufflé de chocolate de aquel domingo. Lizzie y Tom estaban repitiendo por tercera vez cuando Charlotte no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo del comedor. No tardo mucho en volver con dos paquetes. Los colocó sobre la mesa. Lizzie se estaba llevando otra cucharada a la boca cuando se fijo en que los dibujos del envoltorio eran tan reales que parecían moverse.

Soltó la cuchara y los miró de cerca. No, no parecían moverse, realmente se movían. Unos pequeños unicornios trotaban en el mayor de los paquetes. El otro tenia impresas, si así se podía decir, unas varitas lanzaban fuegos artificiales de colores.

-Son una pasada, ¿verdad Lizzie? -Dijo su hermana con una sonrisa- eran los más caros de la tienda. También los hay normales, que no se mueven.

- ¡Lottie! - la regañó su madre. -Sabes muy bien que es de mala educación comentar el precio de los regalos. Y eso incluye a sus envoltorios.

Lottie murmuró algo así como "sí, mamá" y siguió hablando sin hacer mucho caso. Lizzie vio un reflejo de su propia actitud hacia Mary en el comportamiento de su hermana, pero apartó sus pensamientos. Su relación con su madrastra no era algo que disfrutara analizando. Por suerte, Charlotte le estaba tendiendo uno de los regalos y eso la distrajo de ideas desazonadoras.

-Es el tuyo. ¡Ábrelo primero!

El peso y la forma ya indicaban que se trataba de un libro. Elizabeth empezó a desenvolverlo con la lentitud expectante con la que abría siempre sus regalos, una costumbre que desesperaba a Charlie, pero que en este caso estaba más justificada que nunca. La joven no quería estropear ni una pulgada del valioso papel mágico, en el que las varitas continuaban soltando chispas de colores.

-El niño-que-vivió. Una biografía no oficial de Harry Potter de Rita Skeeter- leyó.

Era un libro de tapa dura. La portada mostraba a un adolescente de pelo oscuro y revuelto, con los ojos verdes, gafas y una expresión desafiante. Empuñaba una varita, que apuntaba hacia el canto y el dibujante se había recreado en los pliegues de su túnica y su varita. Lizzie hojeó algunas páginas, algo desconcertada.

- ¡Es un héroe! -explicó su hermana, entusiasmada. Acaba de salvar el mundo mágico. Hubo una guerra de magos buenos y malos.

Lizzie miró a su hermana unos segundos, giró la cabeza y buscó los ojos de su padre, que respondió a su muda pregunta con un asentimiento y tomó la palabra.

-Como has mostrado tanta curiosidad por el mundo mágico, pensamos que te gustaría conocer su actualidad. Las cosas que cuentan en el libro pasaron hace sólo unas semanas. La autora realmente tiene que haber hecho magia para sacar un libro tan pronto -comentó Tom.

- ¿No te preocupa todo eso? - preguntó Elizabeth, echando una mirada a Mary, que parecía algo pálida.

- Pues sí. Pero ayer pudimos hablar con mucha gente, ya sabes, mientras hacíamos las compras, y parece que ahora mismo todo está bajo control. Por lo visto aún quedan algunos desaprensivos sueltos, seguidores del tipo que quiso dar una especie de golpe de estado, pero toda la policía mágica, aunque no se llama exactamente así, está tras ellos -explicó el padre de Lizzie y Charlotte. - Es increíble que exista un Ministerio de Magia, suena a chiste - añadió.

- ¡Eh! - interrumpió Charlotte. -Aún no has abierto el regalo de Hedwig.

Lizzie desenvolvió el segundo paquete, una caja grande de cartón con la leyenda "Golosinas lechucéeles de Madame Tadeus" en la tapa.

- ¿Golosinas lechuciles?

- ¡Eso es lo mejor! Estuvimos en la tienda de mascotas -aclaró Charlotte -Y hay montones de animales raros que los magos tienen en sus casas. Las lechuzas no son exactamente mascotas, las usan para mandarse cartas y demás. Claro que no son aves normales, sino criaturas mágicas, pero seguro que a Hedwig no le importa de donde vengan las golosinas, ¡yo quiero dárselas!

Elizabeth sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y una extraña opresión en la base del cuello. Sin levantar la cabeza, inclinada sobre la caja, localizó de reojo a su padre, que la observaba con una expresión que no supo definir.

"Oh", pensó Lizzie, "espero que no...".

* * *

n/A: He tardado un poco mas de lo que esperaba, pero mi ordenador ha cogido una gripe virica de la que aun no se ha recuperado del todo, ya que sigo sin poder poner tildes. Mis disculpas y un abrazo a todos mis lectores, en especial a los que dejan sus comentarios.


	11. En el callejón Diagon

Como saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K.R. Yo soy propietaria de la trama y de un monton de OCs.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: En el callejón Diagon **

El hechizo comenzaba a desvanecerse y los unicornios ya no trotaban tan alegremente sobre el papel de regalo. Más bien llevaban un paso lento y cansado y algunos doblaban la cerviz como si quisieran rozar el inexistente suelo con su cuerno marfileño. Elizabeth lo plegó con delicadeza para guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio y se acercó a Hedwig, que descansaba en su percha, para ofrecerle unas golosinas. Casi de inmediato, el ave comenzó a picotear con delicadeza de la mano de la joven, que aprovechó para pasar por las plumas blanquísimas de su cabeza.

- Ojalá pudieras hablar, Hed. Me gustaría tanto conocer tu historia y si realmente eres una lechuza mágica- deseó. El ave no presto atención Lizzie y siguió engullendo sus golosinas.

- ¿Eres una lechuza mágica? ¿Tenías dueño antes? -continuó Elizabeth, mirando al vacío- Me pregunto quien sería y si te trataba mal. Si es cierto eso que dice Charlie de que los magos vuelan en escoba, se explicaría por qué tu jaula estaba deformada como si hubiera llevado un golpe muy fuerte. Tuvo que ser un tipo, bueno, o una chica, muy cruel para tirarte - reflexionó.

El ave graznó en señal de protesta y se dio la vuelta, rechazando las golosinas. Lizzie tardó unos instantes en comprender la respuesta de la lechuza.

- Bueno, tal vez fuera un accidente... En ese caso no estaría de más buscarlo, supongo que sería muy feliz al recuperarte. Aunque -añadió dubitativa- yo soy muy feliz de tenerte de mascota. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Un nuevo graznido recordó a Elizabeth que a Hedwig no le gustaba la palabra "mascota". Era como si el ave pusiera su dignidad por encima de la de un animal de compañía común y corriente, aunque fuera mágico.

"No soy tan buena persona", pensó Lizzie. No tenía ninguna gana de buscar al dueño, no fuera que lo encontrara y tuviera que devolverle a Hedwig. Se sentó en su sofá, encendió la televisión y por segunda vez en la última semana encendió un cigarro. Se lo fumó casi sin darse cuenta, mientras su mente iba del ave a la profesora McGonagall y a Charlotte. Cuando aplastaba la colilla contra el cenicero escuchó un graznido. Hedwig la miraba con ojos acusadores, muy irritada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya no fumo más.

Elizabeth completó su promesa tirando la cajetilla al cubo de la basura. La lechuza emitió un suave ulular de aprobación. Lizzie no pudo resistirse a meter de nuevo la mano en la caja de Madame Tadeus mientras se burlaba de sí misma por seguir los consejos de un animal.

- Si sigo así, vas a acabártelas enseguida y no sé donde conseguir más.

Una luz se encendió en su cerebro y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

Claro que lo sabía.

------

Había sacado del banco una buena cantidad de dinero, pero lo más sorprendente de Gringotts no eran los duendes ni las medidas de seguridad mágicas, sino el cajero automático situado en el hall. Estaba tan fuera de lugar como una estación de metro en el callejón Diagon.

Lizzie se acercó al mostrador dedicado al cambio de dinero muggle (no acababa de convencerla esa palabreja, le sonaba a insulto) y entregó los billetes a la bruja colocada tras la ventanilla, una mujer entrada en carnes y con unas anticuadas gafas de carey que se levantó y le pidió que esperase.

Mientras aguardaba, Elizabeth se giró para observar con detalle el enorme hall. En ese instante vio como bajaban las escaleras un joven más o menos de su edad, pelirrojo y lleno de cicatrices, pero extrañamente atractivo, y uno de esos duendes raros que por lo visto eran los dueños del banco. Estaban discutiendo y la joven pudo escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Lo siento, señor Weasley. En Gringotts siempre le hemos apreciado mucho, y también a su esposa, por supuesto, pero lo que nos pide es del todo imposible. Su hermano y sus amigos no podrán entrar aquí nunca más y punto.

-Tiene que entender que fue por una buena causa. Entrar en la camara de los Lestrange era imprescindible para acabar con Voldemort. El ministro interino también...

-Lo sabemos -le cortó el duende- Y es por eso que no hemos cancelado definitivamente sus cuentas. Creo que hemos sido suficientemente generosos al no vetarles cualquier relación con Gringotts.

- Y se lo agradecemos, pero piense en las consecuencias de esta decisión ¿Qué cree que dirá todo el mundo mágico cuando se entere?

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No y mil veces no! ¡Ni por todo el oro de Camelot! ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos no podrán pisar este banco nunca jamás! ¡No somos unos estúpidos elfos domésticos para que los humanos nos mangoneen!

-Nadie trata de mangonear, señor, sólo trato de llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a todos.

- ¿Acuerdos? - dijo el duende, indignado. - ¡Allanaron una camara de alta seguridad! ¡Se llevaron propiedades ajenas custodiadas por nosotros! ¡Por no mencionar lo del dragón! Que por cierto no ha podido ser localizado, ¿sabe usted lo que nos ha costado reemplazarlo? ¡Deberían pagarnos una indemnización!

- Tranquilícese, ¿no podemos... -el joven se interrumpió al percatarse de que una chica les estaba escuchando. -Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más privado, ¿no le parece? - añadió, empujando una pesada puerta de roble.

Elizabeth se ruborizó al saberse cazada. Se giró rápidamente, pensando en ese famoso Harry Potter, pero una mirada desconfiada de la bruja del mostrador paro el hilo de sus reflexiones. La empleada había colocado un pergamino sobre la superficie de madera y le tendía ¡una autentica pluma de ave! Lizzie firmó torpemente, dejando un enorme borrón en la esquina, recogió el dinero y salio en busca de su hermana.

La encontró tomando un helado de nata y chocolate frente al escaparate de una tienda de artículos de Quidditch, otra palabra y concepto que Elizabeth no acababa de entender. Charlotte estaba charlaba con otros niños y se la veía muy integrada. Lizzie lamentó tener que interrumpirla.

- ¿Te has fijado en la escoba que estaba en el escaparate? -inquirió Charlotte mientras caminaban. -Es la Cometa 300, un nuevo modelo especial para chicas. Cassandra, la niña morena, dice que es de las mejores. Va a ir conmigo a Hogwarts, ¡espero que caigamos en la misma casa! ¿Crees que podré tener una escoba? Tengo muchísimas ganas de ir al colegio. ¡Dicen que el viaje en tren es genial! Podrías convencer a papá y mamá para que me la compren.

- Lo veo difícil. Era carísima y todavía no sabes volar -contesto Lizzie, acostumbrada a los rápidos saltos en la conversación de su hermana. -Además, ya tengo bastante con tratar de que convencerlos para que te dejen tener una mascota -añadió, mientras llegaban a la puerta del Emporio de las Lechuzas.

Charlotte se dedicó a curiosear por el local, mientras su hermana mantenía una larguísima charla con el dependiente, encantado y asombrado por los muchos conocimientos sobre lechuzas de la joven, para ser una muggle.

-Y eso es lo que le puedo decir sobre la diferencia entre las aves mágicas y las no mágicas. Hay un libro muy recomendable sobre el tema de Charles Darwin, claro que es un poco antiguo...

-¿Se refiere a Darwin, el autor de la teoría de la evolución? -preguntó Elizabeth, atónita.

-Fue un gran mago, sí, autor de libros fundamentales para la cría de criaturas mágicas. Se le consideró el mejor, hasta que llegó Newt Scamander. También es conocido entre los muggles, me parece que por unos libritos sobre el mundo no mágico. Mi bisabuelo fue su proveedor oficial de lechuzas, tenía docenas -comentó orgullosamente.

Lizzie no daba crédito. Sólo le faltaba oír que la Reina hacía conjuros para calentarse el té y estaría segura de que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Ajeno a su expresión, el dependiente seguía hablando sobre los magos famosos que habían comprado en el Emporio de la Lechuza.

-... Y seguramente habría usted oído hablar de Harry Potter, el Elegido. Pues su primera lechuza se la compro aquí Rubeus Hagrid, sí señor. Era un espécimen extraordinario, un ave completamente blanca y muy inteligente. No sé que sería de ella...

-------

Elizabeth salio del Emporio de la Lechuza completamente confundida. ¿Podría su Hedwig ser la lechuza de Harry Potter? Tal vez hubiera más de una lechuza albina por ahí suelta, en el mundo mágico nunca se sabía. Pero se estaban juntando demasiadas casualidades alrededor de Charlotte y de ella. La joven decidió empezar con la biografía en cuanto llegara a casa, un libro tan gordo _tenía_ que detallar hasta del color del cepillo de dientes del héroe mágico adolescente.

-Lizzie -

-...

- ¡Lizzie!

- Dime, Charlie.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Pues... pensaba ir a comprar unos libros.

Charlotte miró a su hermana como su estuviera loca.

- ¿Libros? Eso es un rollo, yo quiero ir entrar en Sortilegios Weasley, ¿puedo ir, porfa? Cassandra y los otros me dijeron que irían y a lo mejor todavía están allí.

Los ojitos suplicantes de Charlie la desarmaron.

-Anda, vete.

La niña echó a correr. A mitad de camino se paró y volvió hasta su hermana.

- ¿Podrías darme algo de dinero? -Preguntó con el aliento entrecortado- Yo solo tenía unos pocos knuts y me los gasté en el helado.

Elizabeth suspiró y sacó un puñado de monedas de su bolso.

- Toma y corre, antes de que me arrepienta, lianta.

Charlie sonrió y dio un beso a su hermana antes de volver a salir corriendo. Elizabeth se acomodó el bolso y echó a andar hacia la librería. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando una voz en su espalda hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Si me hubieran preguntando a quien nunca podría encontrar en el callejón Diagon, habría dicho tu nombre.

* * *

N/A. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Para el proximo capitulo tengo dos alternativas del personaje misterioso y aun no estoy segura de cual escoger. ¿Alguna opinion?

Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, en especial a los que me dejan reviews.


	12. Confidencias con el té

Como saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K.R. Yo soy propietaria de la trama y de un monton de OCs.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Confidencias con té**

Esa voz... Lizzie la reconoció al instante, pero la sorpresa la dejó clavada en el sitio, incapaz de darse la vuelta. Una mano en su hombro la ayudó a girar sobre si misma, pero sus ojos se resistían a creer lo que estaba viendo tanto como sus oídos a procesar las palabras que había escuchado.

- ¿Estás bien, Lizzie?

La joven asintió levemente, tratando de procesar a toda velocidad la revelación que tenía ante sus ojos. Ante ella tenía a un hombre un poco mayor que ella, con los ojos azules y la piel muy tostada tras sus vacaciones. A su lado había una chica de unos veintipocos, vestida con lo que parecía un cruce entre una de las túnicas que llevaba la gente el callejón Diagon y un vestido hippie.

- Derek, ¿eres un mago?

- No Lizzie, en realidad soy un squib. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Mi hermana - sólo acertó a decir Elizabeth.

Derek dibujó en su rostro una de sus enormes sonrisas y miró a su compañera de trabajo, a su amiga, que parecía completamente desconcertada. En una mano llevaba una bolsa de papel del Emporio de la Lechuza y con la otra aún sujetaba el bolso.

- Esto se merece por lo menos una taza de té, ¿no crees? Por cierto, ésta es mi hermana, Audrey. Ella sí es maga.

En la familia de Derek había casi tantos magos como squibs. Dos de sus tíos por parte de padre habían nacido sin poder mágico alguno y una tía de su padre también era squib. Su madre era hija de muggles y entre sus numerosos hermanos sólo ella había heredado el poder mágico tras muchas generaciones. Parecía que la naturaleza de la magia se empeñara en equilibrar el número de los O'Connor magos y muggles de una forma muy singular.

- Soy un squib con suerte, Lizzie - aseguró él, mientras tomaban su segunda taza de té en el Caldero Chorreante. - Mis padres me educaron para que pudiera disfrutar de ambos mundos. Tengo que mantener el secreto, eso sí, y la mayoría de mis amigos creen que mi familia está medio loca, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Ni siquiera Morgan sabe nada - añadió, lanzando una mirada significativa a Elizabeth.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Además tampoco nos vemos tanto.

- ¿Qué es eso de que estamos medio locos, Derek? No lo dirás por mí - intervino Audrey.

- Bueno, tú eres de lo más normalito de la familia, hermanita, y no sé si eso es buena señal -bromeó él - En serio, Lizzie, Audrey trabaja en el Ministerio, en la oficina de relaciones con los muggles y es una de las pocas personas que aún defienden que debería derogarse el Estatuto del Secreto, supongo que ya te han hablado de él.

- Pues claro que debería derogarse, _hermanito_, el mundo muggle ha progresado mucho y nosotros nos estamos quedando atrás. Piensa en los gays y en como los trataban hace años. Ahora las cosas son diferentes.

- Desgraciadamente para mí, no tanto -suspiró Derek. -Aún hay muchísimos prejuicios. Pero volviendo a la magia, no creo que sea el momento, ¿tú que crees?

Elizabeth sintió las miradas gemelas de los dos hermanos sobre ella y se tomó un tiempo para dar una buena respuesta. En las pocas semanas que habían pasado desde que descubrió la existencia de la magia, jamás había pensado en si era bueno o malo que se mantuviera oculta.

- Bueno la magia es algo difícil de asumir. Yo me considero una persona abierta de mente y aún no acabo de digerirlo, y menos con todo lo de Hedwig y demás.

- ¿Hedwig? ¿Qué pasa con tu lechuza? - preguntó Derek, curioso. Después abrió la boca como si acabara de caer en la cuenta. - ¡Pues claro! ¡Es una lechuza mágica! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Era demasiado lista para ser un ave normal. ¡Trabajo con aves, conozco la magia y lo pasé por alto! - se lamentó él, mientras Audrey pedía una explicación.

Lizzie comenzó a relatarle la historia, interrumpida por las constantes observaciones de Derek. Explicó cómo su hermana y su padre encontraron a la lechuza tras un pinchazo que ya no parecía tan fortuito y cómo sus padres la llamaron cuando estaba a punto de tener una cita, algo que, según Derek, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Lizzie sintió algo de culpabilidad al escuchar su opinión, puesto que no le había contado que había tenido una verdadera cita con Nigel, pero prefirió seguir adelante con su historia y explicarle a Audrey la estancia de Hedwig en el albergue.

Mientras le contaba sobre la huída de Hedwig en pleno invierno, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que eso había interrumpido de nuevo un acercamiento a Nigel. De inmediato recordó que Daniel se había encargado de quitárselo de nuevo de la cabeza al traer a Hedwig justo después de su discusión.

Pero prefirió quitarse de la cabeza ese análisis y seguir adelante con la historia, rememorando su accidente de carretera y cómo conoció a Odile Southdown y a Daniel, quien después trajo de vuelta a Hedwig. Acabó la historia en la visita de McGonnagall y las nuevas evidencias del origen mágico del ave. Por un momento, se le cruzó la idea de comentar sus sospechas de la conexión de la lechuza con Harry Potter, pero se mordió la lengua. Aunque se dijo a si misma que era prematuro, una vocecilla interior objetó que esa no era la razón principal.

- Me encantaría ver a Hedwig - manifestó Audrey alegremente. -No sé mucho de lechuzas mágicas, no más de lo que sabe cualquier mago normal, pero a lo mejor podría ayudarte, ¿no crees?

- Cuando quieras -contestó ella. -Pero ahora debo ir a buscar a mi hermana, hace un buen rato que nos separamos.

- Te acompañamos - dijo Derek.

Audrey simplemente asintió y se levantó mientras su hermano dejaba sobre la mesa unas monedas para pagar, cortando de raíz el intento de Elizabeth de sacar su cartera.

- ¿Dónde dices que está? - preguntó la bruja.

- En una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡Es una tienda genial! Los Weasley se están haciendo muy famosos. He hablado a menudo con Arthur Weasley, está loco por los muggles. Trabaja en el Ministerio, como el estirado de su hijo Percy. Tiene un montón de hijos, el más pequeño, Ron, es muy amigo de Harry Potter...

Lizzie pensó que Audrey haría muy buenas migas con su hermana Charlie. Eran igual de parlanchinas y alegres, exactamente igual que Derek. Ella era mucho más seria, menos proclive a hacer amigos en cualquier parte y muchas veces le apenaba no ser más extrovertida. Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, con los dos O'Connor hablando sin cesar a su lado, hubiera preferido tener unos amigos y familiares un poco más silenciosos.


	13. Un libro adictivo

Harry Potter no es mío, sino de J.K.R. y los suyos.

N/A: Los primeros párrafos pueden dar la idea de que no me gusta Harry Potter. Sólo quiero recordar que es la supuesta versión escrita por Rita Skeeter. Siento el retraso. El capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero me he estado entreteniendo con otros proyectos. Ahora vuelvo a la carga llena de energía e ideas.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Un libro adictivo**

Puede que Harry Potter hubiera salvado al mundo mágico pero no se merecía a Hedwig.

Elizabeth se había pasado toda la semana devorando la biografía de Rita Skeeter. Cuantas más páginas pasaba, menos le gustaba el Elegido.

Al llegar el sábado, hasta le parecía un adolescente caprichoso, egocéntrico, arrogante y déspota. Según la periodista, Potter había ido sacrificando como peones a quienes tenía a su alrededor, todo con el objetivo de matar a Lord Voldemort.

A Lizzie le parecía que los métodos que se describían en el libro no le diferenciaban mucho del tan temido señor oscuro. Estaba tan disgustada y decepcionada con el personaje que había decidido ocultarle completamente la verdad sobre su lechuza.

Porque desgraciadamente era su lechuza. Eso sí le había quedado claro en los primeros capítulos, que empezó a leer justo después de dejar a Charlie a casa. Esa noche se había dormido en el sofá con el libro abierto.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de cenar. Había llorado tras leer el capítulo. Describía el primer contacto con la magia y cómo Hagrid le había comprado una lechuza como regalo, Hedwig. En ese instante, había estado a punto de mandar al ave con su primer dueño y una pequeña nota atada a la pata.

Pero no lo hizo y siguió leyendo.

Elizabeth nunca había sido una gran lectora. Era, tal vez, la primera vez que un libro la enganchaba hasta el punto de no poder dejar de leerlo. Se iba a trabajar pensando en Harry Potter y sus amigos. Perdía el hilo de las conversaciones y se distraía en el trabajo al tratar de adivinar que pasaría después. Llegaba a casa y apenas le daba tiempo a soltar el bolso antes de agarrar el libro.

Su obsesión llegó a tal nivel, que hasta estuvo a punto de cancelar una nueva cita con Nigel. Pero era sábado y, aunque se retrasaba, se sentía patética con la idea de quedarse en casa leyendo.

Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad, soltó el libro y se levantó para arreglarse. Había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera había ido a comprar un conjunto nuevo. Así que sacó del armario su vestido negro. Después de todo, se dijo, sólo lo había usado dos veces.

Nunca había ido a la ópera y no estaba segura de querer volver. No es que la música no fuera bonita, ni la escenografía espectacular, ni Nigel el mejor acompañante del mundo, tan guapo, elegante y educado.

Pero Elizabeth simplemente se aburría. Esperaba, al menos, que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había dormido un rato durante el primer acto. Le faltaban horas de sueño de tanto leer, se justificó a si misma.

—No te ha gustado— aseguró Nigel al salir del teatro.

—No sé mucho de música, ¿sabes? Es mi hermana la que toca el piano— se justificó ella.

—Era una buena ópera, Puccini no está mal para empezar.

—Supongo que no, algunas canciones, perdón, arias, me gustaron mucho. Lo siento Nigel, sé que debería apreciarlo más.

—No pasa nada, Liz. Soy yo el que siente no haber pensado un poco en tus gustos— se disulpó él, pasándole el brazo por los hombres y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. —Te llevaré a casa, no quiero que te vuelvas a dormir— añadió con una carcajada, mientras Lizzie se azoraba.

Nigel era, pensó Lizzie mientras se dirigían al coche, sencillamente perfecto. Vale que la cosa no había empezado con muy buen pie (tenía que reconocer que en gran parte por culpa suya), pero ahora todo iba rodando. Salían, se divertían, se besaban e incluso habían dormido juntos. Y sin embargo, no estaba del todo contenta.

Elizabeth bostezó por lo menos un millón de veces en el camino. Nigel había puesto música suave en la radio y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo. Él se sentía feliz como no lo había sido desde que era niño.

Se despidieron con un beso, poco más que una caricia, antes de que ella saliera torpemente del coche. Adormilada, tardó varios minutos en encontrar las llaves de casa, pero no escuchó el motor ponerse en marcha hasta que no abrió el portal.

— Al fin en casa— suspiró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba junto a la puerta.

Echó un vistazo a la percha vacía de Hedwig. La lechuza había salido a dar un paseo nocturno. Algo que a Lizzie aún le parecía sumamente raro, dado que era una especie de costumbres diurnas. Pero la magia lo explicaba todo, o eso suponía ella.

Después se dirigió al contestador, pero estaba vacío. Eso le molestó un poco. Por alguna extraña razón, esperaba que Daniel hubiera dejado algún mensaje. Desde que le había conocido, cada vez que salía o tenía contacto con Nigel, Daniel irrumpía en su vida de alguna manera, en forma de llamada, de mensaje o aparición en carne y hueso.

Así que, un tanto frustrada, se tiró en el sofá. Los párpados se le cerraban, pero decidió hojear un poco el libro antes de conciliar el sueño. Ya había llegado al sexto año de Harry y tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer la historia completa.

Lo último que pensó antes de dormir fue que ese héroe arrogante definitivamente no se merecía recuperar a Hedwig.


	14. En King's Cross

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que se pueda reconocer de los siete libros de Harry Potter no es mío, sino de J.K. Rowling. Esto lo escribo por diversión y no saco ningún beneficio económico de ello.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: King Cross**

Audrey se había ofrecido a acompañarles al andén 9 y 3/4. Los señores Williams se habían sentido aliviados de tener una guía dentro del mundo mágico y Lizzie esperaba que su nueva y locuaz amiga le contara más cosas sobre esa extraña realidad en la que su hermana iba a vivir.

Así que allí estabana los cinco, en una interminable despedida. Ese día, Mary se veía particularmente pálida y nerviosa. Tom había puesto su mejor cara de poquer y trataba de guardar la compostura. Charlotte… bueno, Charlotte estaba incontrolable de tan eufórica y feliz, mientras que Audrey parecía encantada y nostálgica.

Respecto a Elizabeth, su gesto habría confundido a cualquiera que la observase con detenimiento. Elizabeth se alegraba por su hermana y se maravillaba una vez más por las soluciones que había encontrado el mundo mágico para ocultarse y a la vez ser accesible. Pero también sentía las ya conocidas envidia y frustración por todas las cosas que nunca tendría. Deseaba, una vez más, haber tenido ella la capacidad mágica. Desde que, hacía unas semanas, había conocido el secreto de Derek, se preguntaba como podría ser tan optimista y alegre habiéndose perdido tantas cosas.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por su hermana, que deslizó su mano dentro de la suya y tiró un poco de su brazo. Lizzie la encerró entre sus dedos y empezó a caminar hacia la barrera, esperando no romperse la nariz en el intento. Cerraron los ojos y atravesaron la frontera entre los dos mundos con paso firme, mientras Audrey las seguía con el baúl sobre un carrito y animaba a sus padres a pasar.

En el otro lado había una gran algarabía, producida por llantos maternales, charlas entre hermanos, reencuentros de adolescentes e incluso alguna lágrima entre los más pequeños.

Lizzie se sintió mareada por aquella atmósfera ruidosa y cargada de expectación. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando Charlie se soltó de su mano. La chiquilla corrió hacia unos estudiantes de su edad, que su hermana reconoció vagamente como el mismo grupo de la tienda de Quidditch. Sus padres fueron tras ella, después de dudar, y Elizabeth se quedó con Audrey en un lugar algo alejado de la multitud.

— ¡Mira, Lizzie! —gritó Audrey, señalándole a una familia que acababa de atravesar la barrera.

Era un grupo bastante grande, con varias parejas adultas y unos cuantos jovencitos, caracterizado por una abrumadora mayoría pelirroja. Elizabeth les echó un vistazo sin mucho interés y se dio la vuelta para tratar de localizar a su hermana y a sus padres. Pero mientras se giraba se dio cuenta de que el andén estaba mucho más silencioso y que todos miraban fijamente a los recién llegados.

En algún momento sonó un solitario aplauso, que fue rápidamente seguido por la mayoría de los presentes. Un gran grupo de gente rodeó a los recién llegados, para desconcierto de Elizabeth, que miró a su acompañante.

— ¿No sabes quiénes son? ¡Son Harry Potter y los Weasleys! —gritó emocionada. —Y también su amiga, Hermione Granger. Son los que derrotaron a Quien-tú-sabes. Hasta está el idiota de Percy.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza mientras su nueva amiga hablaba. ¿Harry Potter? Un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago le recordó su decisión de ocultar la existencia de Hedwig a un chico tan egocéntrico como ese.

Realmente, no entendía por qué todo el mundo parecía adorarle tanto. Bueno, había derrotado al tal Lord Voldemort y todo eso, pero también se había comportado de una manera injustificable… Quizá, pensó Lizzie, todos estaban tan agradecidos por su hazaña, que no podía dejar de reconocer— que no eran capaces de ver su verdadera personalidad. Estaban cegados por su gloria, concluyó para si misma.

Cuando al fin se deshizo la multitud y la familia Weasley tuvo espacio suficiente para respirar, Elizabeth pudo verle. Se sorprendió de lo niño y frágil que parecía. No era muy alto, su amigo pelirrojo —que debía de ser el famoso Ron— le sacaba casi una cabeza. Tenía el pelo oscuro y gafas, pero no pudo ver sus ojos, que, recordó, eran verdes e iguales a los de su madre.

Junto a él había una chica menudita y pelirroja. Por lo que Lizzie había leído, debía de ser la menor de los Weasley, Ginny.

— Al parecer, están juntos— dijo Audrey, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

— Bueno, estabas mirando tan fijamente que era lógico.

— Tengo curiosidad —se justificó.—He estado leyendo una biografía sobre Harry Potter.

Audrey le lanzó una extraña mirada. La joven había apretado los labios en señal de disgusto.

— ¿No me digas que estás leyendo el libro de Rita Skeeter?

Lizzie sólo asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que Audrey iba a lanzarse a uno de sus monólogos cuando la ruidosa llegada de Charlie con los señores Williamas interrumpió su charla.

La chiquilla estaba emocionadísima por haber visto al famoso Harry Potter —de quien, por cierto, no sabía mucho más que lo que le habían contado McGonnagal en su día y sus nuevos amigos ahora— y por tener que viajar en el mismo tren que Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley. Pero su excitación llegó al paroxismo cuando alguien se acercó a saludar a Audrey.

El señor Weasley siempre había sido un hombre educado, pero si por algo era conocido en el Ministerio de Magia era por su pasión por los muggles. No era de extrañar, pues, que el personal de la oficina de Relaciones con los Muggles estuviera entre sus favoritos.

— Señorita O'Connor, es un gusto verla por aquí.

— Señor Weasley — dijo ella ruborizándose intensamente. Veía a Arthur Weasley casi a diario, pero no conocía a ninguno de sus hijos, excepto el ya citado "molesto Percy" y la cercanía con Harry Potter la tenía muy nerviosa.

— Es un alivio encontrarse con alguien que no va a tirarse encima de tus hijos con la esperanza de arrancarles un trozo de túnica —bromeó él, cortando sin saberlo cualquier intento de Lizzie de preguntar por el héroe del mundo mágico.

Charlie río y Lizzie le dio un pescozón en el cuello para que se estuviera quieta. El señor Weasley miró a la familia Williams con amabilidad. Su cortesía se redobló tras las presentaciones, al enterarse de que se trataba de muggles.

— ¿Muggle? —repitió él, sin notar el descontento de Elizabeth con el calificativo. —Eso es maravilloso, me apasionan los muggles y todo lo que consiguen hacer sin magia. ¡Es increíble! — Después, el señor Weasley se volvió hacia Audrey — Por cierto, ahora que las cosas están, ejem, más calmadas en el Ministerio, podemos retomar esa conversación que teníamos pendiente sobre el sistema educativo muggle.

— Claro, señor Weasley. Ya verá como el nuevo proyecto para la convalidación de estudios resulta una mejora. Permitirá abrir más la comunidad mágica…

Lizzie dejó de prestar atención a la conversación, que, francamente, no le interesaba. Las palabras de aquel hombre la habían impresionado mucho: _todo lo que consiguen hacer sin magia_. Hablaba, reflexionó, como si ser mago fuera lo normal, cuando desde su punto de vista, era completamente al revés. Se preguntó que pensarían Audrey y Derek sobre eso. ¿Qué era normal? Dado que había más no magos que magos, lo lógico es que lo normal fuera una vida en la que las varitas mágicas fueran de juguete y las escobas sólo sirvieran para barrera.

Mientras tanto, Arthur Weasley y Audrey se habían enfrescado en una conversación de trabaja. Hubieran seguido durante horas si una mujer pelirroja y regordeta no se hubiera acercado a ellos acompañada de un chico alto de gafas, muy parecido al señor Weasley. La mujer puso su mano en el brazo del señor Weasley.

—Arthur, cariño, se está haciendo tarde y las niñas van a subir ya al tren.

— Claro Molly. Voy enseguida.

El señor Weasley se despidió alegremente de Audrey y los Williams, mientras su mujer aguardaba con una sonrisa. El joven —que se presentó brevemente como Percy— golpeaba el suelo con su pie izquierdo y se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. A Elizabeth no se le escapó que sus orejas parecían haberse puesto coloradas cuando miró a su amiga y soltó un tímido _Audrey._

La despedida había sido de lo más melodramática: beso, beso, abrazo, sollozo, pórtate bien, abrazo, escríbenos, beso, abrazo, sé buena, abrazo, lágrimas, iremos a buscarte si quieres, abrazo, estremecimiento, sonrisa…

Cuando el tren partió, Elizabeth sintió una punzada en el corazón. Aunque no vivía con ella, veía a su hermana casi todas las semanas y se le hacía difícil pensar que estaría meses y meses en un mundo completamente ajeno a ella, aprendiendo a hacer magia.

Mientras aguardaban para volver a cruzar la barrera que separaba el anden 9 y ¾ del anden 9 de King`s Cross, Audrey le pasó el brazo por los hombros para darle aliento. Lizzie sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… tenemos todo el día para nosotras dos y yo tengo ganas de conocer a tu famosa lechuza.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se esfumó de su cara, no le parecía buena idea en absoluto. Audrey le parecía una chica inteligente y estaba casi _demasiado_ emocionada con Potter, así que podía reconocer a Hedwig. Y tal vez se empeñaría en que la devolviera.

— No me apetece ir hasta casa —respondió, meneando la cabeza. Tomo aire y sonrió, aunque sus ojos no acompañaron a su boca — ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta y me hablas de ese trabajo tuyo? ¿Cómo os las arreglasteis el último año?


	15. Agujas de madera

**Capítulo 15: Una aguja de madera**

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Daniel le tendió un pequeño paquete alargado. Lizzie miró su mano, complacida y confusa, antes de tomar el obsequio. Sus dedos rozaron la mano cálida de Daniel y la joven sintió como si le hicieran cosquillas por debajo de la piel de los brazos.

—Eres un encanto, pero no tenías por qué no regalarme nada —le recriminó con una sonrisa.

—No es más que un detalle, me apeteció —respondió él. Tenía los ojos alegres y un tono que Lizzie no supo definir.

Ella desempaquetó el regalo con parsimonia, tratando de no romper el envoltorio. No tenía nada que ver con los unicornios de su último regalo. Era un papel sencillo, como de librería, en tono verde oscuro con finas listas doradas.

Cuando por fin vio el obsequio, no supo que pensar. Parecía una varita en miniatura, de madera oscura y el largo de su mano, con un extremo afilado y el otro tallado con motivos vegetales.

Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron inmensamente y por su mente empezaron a pasar pensamientos inconexos sobre la magia a toda velocidad, mientras giraba el regalo, como si fuera un bolígrafo, entre sus dedos. ¿Sabría algo Daniel? ¿Era acaso una señal? Escuchó a Hedwig aletear en su percha, como si se estuviera desperezando y levantó el rostro hacia ella. El ave le devolvió una mirada indiferente, así que Lizzie volvió su rostro desconcertado se posaron en Daniel.

—Es para el pelo— contestó él a su pregunta silenciosa.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes —dijo Daniel, un poco nervioso— Una aguja de madera para el pelo, para esos recogidos que te haces. Me he fijado en que usas un lápiz.

Lizzie suspiró. Los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron mientras se regañaba por ver magia por todas partes. Quizá, pensó, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica. Inconscientemente, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la aguja-varita.

—Eres un encanto —repitió. —Es muy bonita. La voy a usar ahora mismo.

Con la mano derecha palpó su apresurado moño y lo deshizo. Daniel la observaba con una expresión divertida. Era un lápiz.

-----------

Daniel había aparecido mucho antes de lo que Lizzie esperaba. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, estaba sentada en pijama en el sofá, releyéndole a Hedwig algunos pasajes del libro de Rita Skeeter.

Había empezado la mañana muy temprano. Los ruidos del mercadillo que se instalaba los fines de semana en su calle la obligaban a levantarse a primera hora. Así que se había dedicado a subrayar frases que describían el carácter déspota y arrogante de Harry Potter.

El lápiz había acabado enredado en su pelo, mientras recitaba en voz alta párrafos enteros. Hedwig parecía molesta y gruñía de vez en cuando.

Lizzie ya no sabía qué pensar. El personaje del libro no se parecía al que Audrey describía, ni al joven -adolescente, se corrigió- que toda la comunidad mágica a la que ahora pertenecía su hermana adoraba como su salvador.

Se levantó a hervir agua para el té y acarició a Hedwig, poniéndole un puñado de golosinas lechuciles en su comedero. El ave estaba aún enfadada por las palabras de Skeeter. Lizzie admiró la lealtad de la lechuza hacia su dueño original y se preguntó por qué no se había ido a buscarlo.

Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía varios días. Tenía varias suposiciones, la más sólida de ellas que tal vez sí fue a su encuentro. Había desaparecido durante semanas en pleno invierno.

Volvió a coger el libro y buscó los últimos capítulos. Creía recordar que Harry Potter se había escondido varios meses el año pasado. Quizá las fechas concordasen, pensó mientras pasaba las páginas rápidamente en busca del pasaje apropiado.

Aún no había encontrado las frases que buscaba cuando el pitido de la tetera la volvió a poner en movimiento.

Disfrutaba del té, con la taza entre sus manos y los pies descalzos sobre la mesa de centro, justo en el momento en el que alguien llamó a su puerta.

Creyó que sería su vecina, la señora Smith, una viuda, ya mayor, que, excusándose en pedir azúcar o un poco de té, le hacía una visita semanal. Hacía tiempo que Elizabeth se había dado cuenta de que la mujer necesitaba compañía. Era una anciana pesada, pero la joven compartía con ella una taza de té y un cuarto de hora de conversación antes de despacharla con cualquier excusa.

Su mano estaba a punto de girar el pomo y aún llevaba su viejo pijama raído. Era una prenda cómoda de andar por casa, no el camisón elegante que se había puesto las tres o cuatro veces que Nigel se había quedado a dormir. Se pisaba los bajos del pantalón y a la chaqueta le faltaban dos botones, pero hasta que no vio a Daniel en el umbral, no fue consciente de lo viejo que estaba.

Él estaba ahí, con su sonrisa sincera, una tarta –cortesía de la tía abuela Odile- y un regalo. Y mientras le miraba, Lizzie sólo podía pensar en que necesitaba un pijama nuevo.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

Lizzie cerró la puerta de golpe. No pensó que llegaría tan pronto. Daniel golpeó con los nudillos y preguntó algo a gritos desde el otro lado. Abochornada, volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento. Mira que pinta llevo—se disculpó, mientras se hacía un lado y le dejaba pasar.

Daniel entró y examinó el apartamento de Elizabeth. Ella empezó a preguntarse si alguien podría borrar el portazo y su aspecto descuidado de la cabeza de su amigo. Tal vez Audrey sabría hacerlo, los magos tenían que poder hacer esas cosas, pero Elizabeth pensó que aún no tenían suficiente confianza como para pedirle el favor.

—Lamento comunicarte que mi casa sólo tiene un dormitorio.

El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisilla.

—Tendrás que dormir en el salón —se apresuró a añadir ella. —Pero el sofá cama es bastante cómodo.

Luego todo había pasado muy rápido. El regalo, el cosquilleo, el desconcierto, la sonrisa. La rara sensación de su pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda. Los dedos de Daniel enredándose en un mechón. Su mano colocándoselo tras la oreja. El choque de sus ojos. El silencio.

Elizabeth dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, azorada. Bajó los ojos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

—Tengo que cambiarme—explicó, aún de espaldas a Daniel. —Estás en tu casa.

Daniel había llamado el viernes por la tarde, cuatro días después de que llevaran a Charlotte a King's Cross, para avisarla de que estaría tres o cuatro días en Londres.

Si hubiera sabido lo oportuna que resultaba su llamada, tal vez se hubiera encendido una pequeña llamita de esperanza en su interior.

Que Lizzie le había gustado desde el principio era algo evidente para todo el mundo, tal vez incluso para ella, que posiblemente no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Que le seguía gustando a pesar de que en ese medio año su relación se había limitado a unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y tres o cuatro encuentros, estaba bastante claro para su tía abuela. Y puede que si Derek le hubiera visto alguna vez más, se lo hubiera asegurado a Lizzie con la franqueza que, por lo visto, caracterizaba a los O´Connor.

A veces, se sorprendía pensando en ella, preguntándose qué le veía exactamente. Quizá eran esos ojos marrones, con esa expresión desvalida –y, para que vamos a negarlo, ligeramente cómica- de la primera vez que lo vio, o su mirada pícara e insinuante aquel día en el pub. O la forma en que jugaba constantemente con su pelo, haciéndose y deshaciéndose moños sujetos con un lápiz.

A lo mejor, lo que le gustaba era su extraña obsesión con los animales en general, las aves en particular y Hedwig en especial, que Daniel equiparaba a su manía de montar y desmontar cosas para saber como funcionan.

Para que esta historia quede clara, hay que decir que su tía abuela tenía mucho que ver en el asunto. No es que Odile hubiera recurrido a pociones amorosas, aunque de joven conocía decenas de filtros y sortilegios relacionados con el amor, pero sí había vertido poco a poco en la mente del joven, mil pequeños comentarios favorables. A veces hablaba de ella cuando Daniel la estaba ayudando a preparar las habitaciones para recibir a huéspedes, o cuando hacía alguna reparación en casa.

Desde hacía muchos años, mucho antes de que conocer a Lizzie y decidir el emparejamiento, Odile Southdown se había acostumbrado a "estropear" cosas para que su sobrino nieto las arreglara. Simplemente, la mujer se aburría sola en casa y le gustaba ver gente joven a su alrededor.

Así que, para Daniel era de lo más natural hacerle una visita cuando visitaba la capital. Y Lizzie se sentía esos días tan confusa y deprimida que la llamada le pareció un regalo del cielo. Pensó en que podrían hacer algo divertido los dos juntos, ir a lo recreativos cómo la última vez, y así se distraería de sus obsesiones mágicas. En un impulso le invitó a quedarse en su casa.

—¿Tienes una guitarra? —le oyó preguntar desde el salón.

—Era de mi madre —respondió ella mientras se pasaba una camiseta por la cabeza.

—¿Sabes tocar?

—No.

Lizzie salió de la habitación descalza y con el pelo mojado. Daniel pulsaba las cuerdas del viejo instrumento.

—Una vez intenté aprender, pero no tengo paciencia para ese tipo de cosas. Mi hermana Charlotte sí que toca un poquito el piano, aunque no sé si podrá seguir estudiando ahora que… —la joven titubeó y buscó una excusa— se ha ido a un internado.

Daniel emitió un ruido de asentimiento. Elizabeth se sintió aliviada al ver que no trataba de continuar la conversación. Volvió a entrar en su cuarto para calzarse.

—Le faltan dos cuerdas.

—Ya. No sé tocar, así que no le veo mucho sentido.

—Yo sí sé. Si compramos las cuerdas puedo tocar algo esta noche.


	16. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 15: Descubrimientos**

En un fin de semana, Lizzie descubrió muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, que Daniel tocaba la guitarra regular, pero se sabía todos los temas de los Who y adoraba a The Clash. Y que hacía unos sándwiches de atún riquísimos.

También descubrió, aunque eso ya lo sabía, que era mucho más divertido pasar una tarde tomando cervezas en un pub con Derek, Morgan, Daniel y Audrey que la ópera y las cenas elegantes.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tener amigos. Puede que no fueran los más cuerdos del mundo y que formasen una pandilla más bien extraña, pero eran amigos, después de todo.

Y también aprendió en que cuando Audrey se giraba para hablar con Daniel, él inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia ella. Y sus caras quedaban muy cerca, demasiado cercaía quizá. Y cuando la hermana de Derek hacía reir a su amigo, porque era su amigo, claro que sí, sus ojos brillaban y sus carcajadas sonaban tan limpias y sinceras que ella se reía también sin saber por qué.

El domingo, cuando desayunaban, descubrió que le apetecía muchísimo hablarle de la magia, de lo especial que era la lechuza que descansaba en su jaula y de lo raro que era todo desde que había aparecido en su vida.

A él le gustaba Hedwig y había pasado unos minutos acariciando su plumaje blanquísimo, mientras el ave se dejaba mimar. Elizabeth hubiera jurado que los picotazos suaves que le daba en su mano callosa eran las caricias de la lechuza.

Al lunes siguiente, salió de casa con el pelo recogido torpemente en un moño del que asomaba una varilla de madera. Y descubrió que hay gestos pequeñísimos y cotidianos en los que se cobijan todos los sentimientos del mundo.

El martes rechazó una invitación de Nigel para ir al teatro el viernes. Casi no se dio ni cuenta de la propuesta, estaba distraída ordenando papeles. En realidad, ya había quedado para cenar con su padre y Mary.

Después se sintió culpable al ver el rostro decepcionado del joven, vestido con su impecable traje gris antracita y recién salido de una reunión. Pero no sintió ganas de cambiar la fecha de la cena y pensó que, después de todo, a los hombres había que hacerles sufrir un poco y que su familia era lo primero.

Después, su jefe comentó extrañado que el señor Harrington parecía tomarse mucho más en serio el albergue en los últimos meses. Derek puso una cara muy rara y se mordió los labios para contener la sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse de su boca mientras le lanzaba una mirada traviesa a Lizzie. Ella descubrió que debía sonreir.

El miércoles Hedwig se quedó sin golosinas mágicas y volvió a rechazar la carne, así que Lizzie le abrió la ventana de par en par para que pudiera salir de caza. La lechuza volvió casi a medianoche con un porte aún más orgulloso de lo normal. Elizabeth apenas lo notó. El libro estaba en la mesa, abierto por un capítulo cualquiera y una mancha de chocolate caliente se solidificaba sobre las primeras líneas de la página ciento cuarenta y ocho.

Aquel día supo, como una revelación, que tenía que haberle besado cuando se quedaron callados en el portal. Y se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Sintió deseos de llamarle y, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, no se atrevió.

El jueves cayó en la cuenta de que la cena y el teatro no eran el mismo día.

El viernes por la mañana decidió que iría con Nigel. No es que fueran novios formales, ni nada, pero tenían algo entre ellos que les había costado muchísimo sacar adelante y no debía renunciar así porque sí. No tenía sentido dejarle ir sólo porque los ojos de Daniel le parecieran bonitos y su risa sonara como un concierto de palomitas explotando en la sartén.

El viernes a mediodía recibió una llamada de Audrey. En cuanto terminó de trabajar, compró vino barato, patatas fritas y chocolatinas para acompañar a la película que alquilarían en el videoclub.

El viernes por la tarde pensó que Audrey debía de sentirse casi tan sola como ella y se preguntó porque una chica tan alegre y tan simpática no terminaba de encajar en su mundo. Así que preparó canapés

El sábado por la mañana…

Bueno, el sábado por la mañana llegó una carta de Charlie. O más bien, una lechuza color pardo tocó en su ventana durante casi media hora hasta que Lizzie se despertó en el sofá y fue a abrir. La mesa de centró estaba llena de botellas vacías y los mocasines de Audrey estaban tirados en un rincón, así que Elizabeth dedujo que se había quedado a dormir en su habitación.

La lechuza dwarts e Hogextendió su pata, airada, y fue a colocarse en la percha junto a Hedwig.

Elizabeth se preguntó si todas las lechuzas mágicas serían tan amigables o es que estas dos se conocían de antes, porque como aves no tenían un comportamiento muy normal. Después observó atentamente el pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

Todo lo relacionado con la magia le recordaba al mundo de los libros, a una vida anterior a la revolución industrial con trajes de corte imperio, bailes de sociedad, velas en el salón y el señor Darcy solicitando el honor de desposarse con ella en matrimonio.

Su madre adoraba esa historia en particular y se había encargado de leérsela a su niña por las noches desde que supo que estaba enferma hasta que la ingresaron en el hospital. Lizzie había leído el libro dieciséis veces. Siempre lo empezaba el mismo día del año, un tristísimo 23 de marzo.

Y aquel sábado por la mañana, vestida aún para salir, con el pelo alboratodo en todas las direcciones y la máscara de pestañas manchando su cara con hollín, sujetar la carta de Charlie en la mano y pensar en su madre hizo que descubriera que ella no quería el señor Darcy que había encontrado.

* * *

Perdón por el super retraso. No tengo excusa. He empezado a trabajar y estoy un poco cansada. No sé, también estaba atascada. Así que hoy va capítulo doble.

Gracias a mis lectoras!


	17. Otra vez la magia

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Ammiel, un gran descubrimiento de fanfiction, no sólo por sus textos (que os recomiendo), sino también por sus interesantísimos comentarios y conversaciones vía mail. Sin ella, probablemente Hedwig aún habría esperado un mes más para este capítulo._

**Capítulo 16: Otra vez la magia**

Iba a pisar el Callejón Diagon por segunda vez este año y esperaba poder evitar la sensación de mareo que la había amenazado durante toda la mañana, pero no podía controlar el rechazo que su cuerpo experimentaba al acercarse al centro mágico de Londres. Sus nervios amenazaban con desquiciarse y hasta temía hacer magia accidental en plena Charing Cross Road.

Ojalá hubiera podido pedirle a Daniel que la acompañara. Pero él no tenía ni idea de esa realidad alternativas de varitas, túnicas y escobas voladoras, ni debía saberlo, por desgracia. Además, tenía sus propios planes para ese fin de semana.

Ella conocía perfectamente esos planes, claro. Y no tenía ninguna intención de estropearlos. Bien que se había preocupado de estimular esa relación desde que su sobrino nieto trajo a la chica a su casa. Ella había sugerido un regalo y no podía haber escogido uno más apropiado que el que Daniel le enseñó.

Porque si había algo en lo que Odile Southdown no creía, era en las casualidades. Por eso, cuando vio a la lechuza posada en la ventana de su cocina, sucia y exhausta, supo que había llegado el momento de volver.

No es que ella quisiera. En realidad se había acostumbrado a vivir sin magia y ni siquiera la echaba de menos. Tenía su pequeña rutina, sus huéspedes y sus discusiones mensuales con su sobrina, que estaba empeñada en que una mujer tan mayor no podía seguir sola tan lejos de todo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Odile sonrió. Sólo durante esas peleas recordaba que era una bruja y que, como tal, su esperanza era mucho mayor que la de un muggle. Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a su sobrina y ella nunca se quedaba contenta con la negativa de su tía.

Por fin estaba ante la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Le temblaban las piernas, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Apenas hacía un mes que había venido, no entendía por qué esta segunda visita le afectaba tanto.

Tomó aire, abrió la puerta y caminó con decisión hacia la pared del fondo. Había tres o cuatro magos sentados en las mesas del local y ninguno reparó en la anciana vestida con una túnica pasada de moda que dudó antes de presionar los ladrillos correctos.

Ahí estaba, después de tantos años de paz. La señal había llegado literalmente volando por la ventana y, como si lo hubiera leído antes, Odile había sabido qué debía hacer.

Lo primero, buscar una jaula y hacer que Daniel fuera a Londres a devolverle el ave a su veterinaria. Eso no había costado ningún esfuerzo, gracias a que su sobrino nieto favorito no sólo estaba ya interesado en Elizabeth, sino que era tan condenadamente ingenuo que no hizo ninguna pregunta incómoda.

Siguiente, abrir el cofrecillo de encima de su cómoda. Esa segunda prueba había resultado un trago muy duro para la señora Southdown. Había estado varias semanas sin reunir el valor necesario para utilizar la varita. No quería sentir de nuevo la calidez de la magia calentando su piel. No se quería acordar de lo que había perdido, no quería recordar a quién había amado y perdido.

Sabía que él se hubiera sentido decepcionado de saber su deserción. Pero simplemente Odile no podía. No podía seguir adelante en el mismo pequeño mundo, siempre rodeada de la gente que la había visto feliz. Cuando hizo sus maletas y se fue a vivir a Peyton Hood con sus parientes, cerró la puerta a los conflictos de la comunidad magia y al ascenso de las artes oscuras. No sabía nada de lo que había pasado y no quería saber. Sería un ser humano corriente, con unos cuantos objetos de afecto a su alrededor y un pequeño negocio que le permitiese vivir apartada de la ciudad, lo más lejos posible de cualquier rastro de magia.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Esos últimos veinticinco años habían cerrado sus heridas. Había sido feliz. Feliz sin él, de una manera que no estaba llena de gozo y exaltación. De un modo más apacible y moderado que era, al fin y al cabo, era felicidad.

Sorprendida de su propia reacción, Odile Southdown tardó en darse cuenta de que tampoco sentía y miedo, dolor o rabia. En realidad, era capaz de mirar las varitas de la forma más indiferente posible, como si fueran dos simples trozos de madera o agujas para el cabello como la que había comprado Daniel. Aún amaba y añoraba, pero ya no había furia en sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo, los nervios le impedían dar un paso más. Estaba plantada en la calle. Sus ojos no veían a los magos y brujas que compraban, charlaban, hacían recados y se reunían en el callejón. Sólo distinguía un lugar que había odiado durante tanto tiempo que ya casi no recordaba por qué.

Se repitió a si misma que sólo iba para comprobar que seguía siendo la propietaria de una cámara en Gringotts y tal vez, sólo tal vez, compraría algún ingrediente para hacer pociones sencillas.

Y sus pies empezaron a moverse por si mismo, como si recuperasen un camino que hubieran perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Odile seguía pensando en lo mucho que odiaba la magia y en lo feliz que había sido como muggle, pero sus ojos se negaban a atender a sus pensamientos y recorrían rostros y gestos. Habían pasado tantos años que ya no reconocía a nadie.

Era el mismo sitio, pensó, pero un poco diferente. Nuevos negocios habían sustituido algunas de las tiendas que ella había frecuentado y había en el aire una atmósfera de regocijo. Se preguntó cuantas cosas se habría perdido a lo largo de tanto tiempo. Las pocas noticias que había recogido en su primera visita aún la tenían horrorizada.

Pero todo parecía a la vez tan igual a lo que había abandonado. En estos años, las modas y la ciencia de los muggles habían avanzado muchísimo. Odile había visto minifaldas, vestidos largos, pantalones de campana, leggins de vinilo, hombreras gigantescas, cardados imposibles, melenas como tablas, trajes de corte masculino, sombras de ojos como antifaces… y eso pensando sólo en la moda de las jovencitas, suspiró.

Y sin embargo, a su alrededor los movimientos, los gestos, las túnicas y las relaciones entre los magos parecían prácticamente iguales. Incluso había una chica protestando contra el Estatuto del Secreto en plena calle.

Odile Southdown sonrió por primera vez en todo el día mientras miraba a la jovencita, tan semejante a la Carlotta Pinkstone de sus años de juventud. Se acercó a ella para observarla con discreción y se preguntó si no habría un encantamiento a su alrededor porque nadie más parecía oírla.

Los argumentos eran de sobra conocidos, por supuesto. Libertad para los magos, el derecho de los muggles a saber, un mundo de paz y armonía… la misma bella canción de Carlotta, sus mismos argumentos, como si ante ella estuviera la nieta que su antigua compañera de colegio nunca tuvo.

La señora Southdown permaneció un rato observando a la joven, que no parecía haber reparado en ella. Tras unos minutos más, la chica terminó su discurso. Suspiró con resignación y con unos ágiles movimientos de varita que la mujer envidió, hizo desaparecer sus pancartas.

Los viandantes siguieron pasando como si nunca hubiera estado allí y el silencio se le antojó a la anciana espeso y asfixiante. Era el callejón Diagon, después de todo, y si hay algo que no les gusta a los magos es el cambio.

Suspiró ella también, de una forma muy parecida a la de la chica y echó a andar.

—¡Espere! — escuchó gritar a su espalda.

Odile aminoró el paso, pero no se detuvo. No quería ser una vieja ridícula que se detiene al escuchar como llaman a alguien. Su orgullo siempre había pesado más que la curiosidad.

La joven llegó hasta ella con paso rápido y, algo más cerca, volvió a llamar.

— ¡Espere!

Intrigada, Odile se paró y miró a la chica. Tenía la piel pálida, las mejillas arreboladas y unos ojos grandes, oscuros y expresivos que le recordaron enseguida a otra jovencita que había conocido recientemente. Sonreía y ella sonrió también, dulcificando sin pretenderlo su expresión desconfiada.

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de hoy. Estoy trando de cerrar círculos y espero haberlo conseguido con este.


	18. Amenaza de tormenta

Lluvia en Halloween

Odiaba hacer el maldito inventario de los viernes. No sólo le llevaba toda la tarde apuntar en qué y cuándo había gastado hasta la más mínima gasa, sino porque le hacía repasar los sucesos de la semana.

Y si algo no le apetecía a Elizabeth durante las últimas semanas, era pensar. Porque, admitámoslo, no es que se hubiera portado demasiado bien con Nigel. Le había evitado cuanto había podido y en sus brevísimos encuentros había hablado poquísimo y siempre de cosas del albergue. Bastante duro había sido hablar con él y decirle que las cosas no iban bien, que era mejor que lo dejaran antes de que todo se complicara aún más.

La joven soltó el bolígrafo descuidadamente y decidió dar un paseo entre las jaulas antes de que la nube que llevaba amenazando todo el día con una fuerte tormenta se decidiese a descargar toda su furia.

Aquel otoño estaba siendo muy tranquilo. Apenas llegaban aves nuevas y las visitas de rutina de cazadores y aficionados a la cetrería no daban ningún trabajo, así que los poquitísimos estudiantes que habían admitido con el inicio del curso universitario se aburrían de tanto colocar y limpiar jaulas. El albergue nunca había estado tan limpio.

Elizabeth se soltó el pelo y utilizó la varilla de madera para hacer cantar a los finos barrotes de los cubículos, mirando distraídamente los precarios tejadillos de plástico rígido que debían durar otoño e invierno.

El doctor Menkell había notado todo lo de Nigel, claro, y había mirado a Lizzie de esa forma… decepcionado y resignado, como si siempre hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar. Y ella se había sentido culpable y preocupada, ¿afectaría todo esto al albergue y a las aves? ¿qué pasaría si retiraban la financiación por su culpa? Hedwig, a pesar de todo lo lista, especial y mágica que era, ya le daba el suficiente trabajo y compañía.

No podía llevarse a casa más aves del albergue, pensó mientras echaba un vistazo a una de las jaulas, la del cuervo. El pobre Morgan aún no tenía hogar. Le había insistido a Derek para que se llevase al cuervo, después de todo lo había bautizado él, pero no hubo manera de convencerle. Su amigo había asegurado una y otra vez que al auténtico Morgan le daban pánico los animales y se había negado en redondo a ninguna negociación.

Suspirando, se rehizo el moño como pudo con la varilla de Daniel. Quizá era el momento de pensar en el último fin de semana.

—Ese día ibas vestida de verde.

Lizzie levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Daniel, desconcertada.

—¿Perdón?

—Ese día, cuando entraste en el taller y nos conocimos. Llevabas una especie de vestido verde con una bufanda larguísima de colores y tenías el pelo recogido con un lápiz. Se te caían unos mechones de cabello sobre la cara, pero no parecía molestarte. Lo primero que pensé al verte fue quería colocarte uno de esos mechones detrás de la oreja. Estabas preciosa.

Lizzie sonrió y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Daniel.

—Eres tan adorable que estoy segura de que no eres de verdad. Es como si yo te hubiera inventado.

Daniel respondió con un beso en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, abrazándole aún más. Él la movió un poco para adoptar una posición más cómoda y dejó que los minutos pasaran en silencio.

—He estado hablando con mi jefe. Su hermano tiene un taller cerca de aquí. A veces vengo a Londres a buscar piezas o a traerlas y le conozco.

Lizzie emitió un levísimo gruñido. Aún estaba escuchándole, pero sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y su cerebro empezaba a apagarse lentamente rumbo al sueño.

—Es un taller mucho más grande que el nuestro. El sueldo no sería mucho mejor que el de ahora y la vida en Londres es mucho más cara… pero es una buena oportunidad. Y quizá podría volver a estudiar, ir a clases nocturnas o algo. No quiero parecer un bobo a tu lado.

—No eres bobo —alcanzó a musitar ella, casi dormida.

—Pero conseguir un apartamento es carísimo… Al principio tal vez sea mejor que cada uno conserve su independencia. Luego tendremos que buscar otra casa, porque esta es demasiado pequeña para los dos. Quizá más a las afueras.

Fue como si en la cabeza de Elizabeth se hubieran encendido toda la iluminación navideña del centro de Londres. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó con rapidez.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Daniel?

—Pues de mudarme a Londres. Así podremos vernos más.

Lizzie se sentó en la cama y tanteó el suelo en busca de sus zapatillas sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Traslados, mudanzas, una casa para los dos… El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora. Apenas había aclarado las cosas con Nigel, si es que a aquella conversación se podía etiquetar como "aclarar las cosas", y Daniel ya estaba haciendo proyectos de futuro.

—Todo va demasiado rápido —murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia el salón. —Necesito un cigarro.

Por suerte para sus pulmones, estaba prohibido fumar en el albergue. Aquella tarde, Elizabeth se sentía capaz de acabar con un cartón entero y aún no se había decidido sobre la invitación.

Dos semanas antes, Lizzie se había encontrado una carta en su buzón. Era verdaderamente raro porque, descontando las cartas vías lechuza de Charlie y las postales de su padre y Mary cuando se iban de vacaciones, en su buzón rara vez había otra cosa que recibos y panfletos publicitarios. Pero esta era una auténtica carta en un papel sepia, con la dirección escrita a mano en amplios y elegantes trazos de tinta negra que Elizabeth no pudo dejar de asociar con sus novelas favoritas. Contestó que sí casi al instante, garabateando su respuesta en un cuaderno cuadrículado.

Pero todo lo que había pasado con Daniel le hacía dudar. No sabía si quería encontrárselo o no. No se habían llamado en toda la semana. Ella había descolgado el teléfono varias veces y lo había vuelto a colgar enseguida, sin saber que decirle. No quería comprometerse tanto, no en ese momento. Pero quería verle y escuchar su voz, el sonido musical de su risa.

Y él, ¿por qué no había llamado? Pensar en ello la irritaba y apenaba al mismo tiempo. Tal vez estuviera enfadado, o quizá disgustado con ella, pero no era muy justo. ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionase ante tantos planes, tantas certezas? Acababa de salir de una relación. No había sido una Relación, sino más bien algo tortuoso y complicado, con muchos más momentos de duda y sufrimiento que de felicidad. Pero eso no había sido culpa de Nigel, claro.

Era ella quien se empeñaba en sabotear sus relaciones, siempre había sido así, poniendo todo —trabajo, amigos, familia, animales— por delante de la relación. Y Nigel había sido bueno y paciente, seguro. Sólo que no era lo que ella quería. Su momento había pasado, si es que lo hubo, como se estaba pasando el momento de Daniel sin que ella se decidiera a nada. Todo iba demasiado rápido.

El estridente timbrazo del teléfono sacó a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos. La veterinaria se sobresaltó al escuchar el campanilleo. Estaba tan abstraída que había olvidado donde estaba.

Sabía que estaba atendiendo una conversación de trabajo y una parte de su cerebro era capaz de escuchar y de ordenar al resto de su cuerpo que cumpliese con su deber. Elizabeth respondía, escuchaba, tomaba notas y volvía responder mecánicamente, mientras sus pensamientos giraban entorno a Daniel, la invitación y sus decisiones.

Aún no había terminado la conversación cuando escuchó el primer trueno y la anunciada tormenta se desató sobre Londres. Y entonces Elizabeth supo que, definitivamente, iría a esa fiesta y que no había nada que deseara más que encontrar a Daniel allí.


	19. Twinkle, twinkle, little star

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ni tampoco el mundo maravilloso en el que duerme su sueño de páginas.

**Capítulo 19: Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

Con los pies envueltos en los calcetines de punto más suaves y calentitos que se puedan imaginar y una taza de delicioso y dulcísimo chocolate caliente, Elizabeth Williams deja que el crepitar de las llamas la envuelva en una suavísima modorra.

Sus zapatos y las medias se secan junto a la chimenea y la manta de cuadros que la envuelve le devuelve a un tiempo de abrazos protectores, de palabras suaves y de nanas tarareadas muy bajito para que nadie se entere de que la pequeña Lizzie aún se duerme al son de _Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _Y se va hundiendo en el mundo de los sueños dejándose un pie en la realidad.

Por eso cuando escucha una voz cantarina en el vestíbulo —y los truenos y la lluvia son tan fuertes que nadie ha podido escuchar el sonido de la puerta—, nada parece más lógico y natural que conocer esa voz, ponerle cara, nombre y ropa de mercadillo. Elizabeth sabe —desde hace poco— que realmente existe la magia y un mundo donde las varitas de madera no sirven sólo para sujetarse el pelo y en su mente adormecida es normal, natural y hasta predecible que Audrey venga a cerrar el círculo de todas las preguntas y situaciones que han pasado durante el último año.

Fue Hedwig, claro está, que ahora duerme con la cabeza debajo del ala en su jaula, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina porque Odile cree que el salón no es sitio para lechuzas.

Audrey es una bruja y últimamente no para de hablar de un molesto compañero del Ministerio de Magia, un chico con un nombre de caballero andante que Elizabeth no recuerda en ese momento. Audrey habla con Odile mientras suben las escaleras para dejar el equipaje en la habitación contigua a la suya, también empapelada de flores. Y en ese estado, a Elizabeth Williams no le sorprende en absoluto darse cuenta de que su anfitriona es también una bruja. Sus últimos pensamientos le hacen dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios, porque ahora todo empieza a estar bien.

En el confuso mundo de los sueños, Elizabeth siempre se despoja de su nombre, que es demasiado grande para ella. En sus sueños, planea bodas en miniatura entre Daniel y Lizzie e imagina que tiene una varita mágica. ¡Charlotte está tan bonita vestida de dama de honor! Y sentada en primera fila está mamá, que no es mucho mayor que ella y aún tiene su larga melena castaña. Mamá sonríe y le pasa un pañuelo a papá, que no puede evitar una lagrimilla porque su pequeña se casa. Y Mary intercambia una mirada pícara con mamá. Porque Mary está allí y, si Lizzie estuviera despierta, nunca hubiera imaginado que compartiría ese sueño con ella.

Elizabeth distingue caras sorprendentes entre los invitados. Nigel la mira con aprobación y ella puede escuchar perfectamente como le dice que siga adelante, que todo su dolor pasó ya, que es feliz.

También está la extraña mujer que se presentó en casa de sus padres para anunciar que Charlotte es una bruja y un chico que ella no ha visto nunca, aunque conoce muy bien su cara, sus gafas, la cicatriz de su frente. Tiene a Hedwig posada en su hombro, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que las lechuzas no hacen esas cosas.

Pero sobre todo está él, allí plantado, sonriente. ¿Por qué Daniel siempre sonríe? ¿Qué le hace ser tan feliz todo el tiempo? Lizzie no recuerda haberle visto nunca enfadado o triste. No puede dejar de preguntárselo, impaciente y se gira hacia él para interrogarlo con verdadera ansia.

— ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? ¿Qué te hace ser tan feliz todo el tiempo?

— ¿No lo sabes, Elizabeth Ann Williams? Deberías saberlo.

— No, no lo sé. Dímelo, por favor —suplica ella, mientras el cielo se encapota y caen truenos y relámpagos a su alrededor.

Lizzie se despierta de golpe, confusa, y trata de recordar cada detalle. Se esfuerza por no olvidarlo para que no se escape al mundo de los sueños y no vuelva jamás. A su alrededor, todo sigue igual de acogedor y confortable y ella se aferra a esa calidez de la sala de estar de Odile Southdown.

Hasta ese momento, no ha reparado en las calabazas que adornan los rincones y las velas encendidas por todas partes. ¿O acaso no estaban antes? Lizzie se despereza y recoge su taza de chocolate, que todavía no se ha enfriado. Entre sorbo y sorbo, piensa sobre tu sueño hasta que Odile y Audrey entran en la habitación.

La noche transcurre tan sosegada como debía ser. Comen pastel de calabaza y charlan de mil cosas insignificantes. Audrey se ríe a carcajadas a cada segundo y cuenta más cosas sobre Percy Weasley. Ninguna de las tres habla de varitas, ni de magia, ni mucho menos de el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces o de Hedwig. Pero Lizzie siente como si todo se hubiera dicho y analizado y sabe que para sus dos compañeras de fiesta —porque la fiesta es sólo para ellas tres y Daniel no vendrá, pero no importa— la situación está tan perfectamente clara como para ella.

—Todo debería ser así, es perfecto —asegura Audrey de repente, mientras Odile regresa de la cocina con otra jarra de té y galletas.

La mujer sonríe y asiente mientras coloca la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro. Lizzie cierra los ojos y se arrellana un poco más en el sofá.

—Quiero decir —continúa— que estamos aquí las tres, hablando como si fuéramos viejas amigas y no importa ni el Estatuto del Secreto, ni que en mi familia haya más squibs que magos, que Lizzie sea muggle o que Odile se haya pasado casi treinta años sin practicar la magia.

Y Audrey se lanza a uno de sus apasionados discursos sobre la solidaridad y la sinceridad, pero esta vez, Odile se da cuenta de que no son sólo palabras recogidas de discursos ideológicos, sino que la jovencita ha hecho de cada argumento y cada razonamiento algo íntimo y profundamente personal. Pero los pensamientos de la mujer se evaden y, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesilla, hace una revelación.

—En realidad, sí que utilicé la magia —anuncia con una sonrisa.

Ninguna de las dos jóvenes comprende las palabras de la mujer, así que la miran, a la espera de una explicación. Ella se toma su tiempo, disfrutando de una pausa dramática y sólo pronuncia una palabra.

—Hedwig.

Un interrogante dibujado directamente sobre su piel no describiría mejor el desconcierto que reflejaba el rostro de Lizzie. Pero ella no sabe nada de magia y Audrey sí. Y es su amiga quien, directa y sin rodeos, hace la pregunta.

— Le hice un hechizo para que reconociera a Elizabeth como su dueña. Sabía que sufrirías mucho si se volviera a escapar, querida.

Lizzie no dice nada porque no sabe qué decir. Su cerebro se da cuenta entonces de que es la primera vez que Odile habla de magia y de hechizos, pero echa esos pensamientos de su mente para sustituirlos por una reflexión sobre lo que acaba de oír y sus implicaciones.

— Entonces Hedwig… ¿Está conmigo en contra de su voluntad? Aunque, tal vez —reflexiona en voz alta, — "voluntad" no sea un término adecuado para hablar de un animal, por muy inteligente que sea.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres interrumpe la divagación de Elizabeth. Audrey sospecha el disgusto de su amiga, siempre tan lenta para reconocer sus emociones y deseos, y coloca una mano en su brazo. Es sólo un gesto de afecto, para hacerle sentir su compañía, que Odile Southdown contempla con semblante sereno e inexcrutable.

— Pero sus instintos la hacen ir hacia su amo. ¿No es así? —pregunta.

— Sí, es así. Los animales mágicos son más inteligentes que los normales. En el caso de las lechuzas, han sido adiestradas durante siglos para ser leales y obedientes.

Elizabeth no sabe, pero Audrey sí, que el señor Southdown criaba y vendía mascotas mágicas y lechuzas mensajeras. Por eso la joven muggle no es consciente del dolor que brota en el interior de la anciana cuando sus palabras le recuerdan a su difunto marido. Para Odile, pensar en él siempre es pensar en su muerte.

— Debo devolverla entonces, ¿verdad?

La anfitriona disipa los recuerdos dolorosos para asentir silenciosa y pausadamente a la pregunta de Lizzie.

— Pero, ¿cómo vas a saber a quién pertenece? —apunta entonces Audrey, revolviéndose en su asiento y estrujándose las manos. —Sabes que hemos sufrido una guerra. Es posible que su dueño haya muerto. Ni siquiera sabes cómo llegó hasta ti y toda la historia es tan extraña…

—No ha muerto, no. O en realidad sí, pero ahora aún está vivo. Supongo —añade— que en realidad está mejor que nunca.

Odile calla aún y Audrey mira a su amiga con intensidad y expectación. Le vienen a la memoria una de sus primeras conversaciones, el libro en la mesa de centro, la pequeña obsesión de Lizzie con… Audrey es algo atolondrada y muy ruidosa, despistada quizá, pero nada tonta. Una pequeña y fugaz sospecha, un nombre, pasan por su cabeza. Elizabeth se ha incorporado un poco, pasa la mano por su barbilla, como si pensara con cuidado las palabras.

— Estoy convencida de que el propietario de la lechuza es Harry Potter.

* * *

_N/¡Dos capítulos en una semana! No me he vuelto loca, no. Tener claro lo que quieres contar y tiempo para escribirlo ayuda mucho a sacar un fic adelante, ¿no? En fin, el próximo capítulo lleva rescribiéndose aproximádamente desde el quinto y aún no me he quedado contenta, así que... paciencia. _

_Como siempre, vuestras sugerencias, comentarios, críticas y aportaciones serán bien recibidas. _


	20. Hedwig echa a volar

**Capítulo 19: Hedwig echa a volar**

-Nunca habrá nada mágico en mí, ¿verdad?

Elizabeth dejó que la pregunta se perdiera en el silencio de la habitación mientras Hedwig contemplaba indiferente sus idas y venidas por el cuarto.

El ave se había acostumbrado a los bruscos cambios de ritmo de su dueña, perfectamente capaz de pasar horas tirada en el sofá y cubierta con una manta ligera, leyendo un libro (Hedwig no sabía que era "el libro") o viendo la televisión, pero también de moverse nerviosamente por toda la casa sin ningún propósito específico. Una tarde de noviembre la había visto mover todos los muebles del salón-cocina, incluso los módulos que componían la biblioteca, olvidando la cena de la lechuza, que había protestado ruidosamente.

Después de recibir unos trozos de carne, ya más tranquila, Hedwig había observado como Audrey se aparecía en el salón. Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita y sin dejar de charlar con Lizzie, la bruja había vuelto a colocar todo en su sitio. Cuando se fue, la joven se había quedado un largo rato en silencio, sentada en el centro de la habitación y después había iniciado un largo discurso dirigido a su lechuza.

El discurso era más o menos parecido al que Lizzie acababa de iniciar. La joven daba vueltas estrujando algo en su mano derecha que Hedwig pudo reconocer perfectamente. Su instinto mágico se agudizó y agitó las alas de excitación. ¡Una carta!

Hacía más de un año que no llevaba ninguna. Lizzie había recibido tres o cuatro cartas de Charlotte, pero habían sido Tom y Mary –que aún parecía bastante incómoda con el sistema de correos mágico- los encargados de llevarlas a su casa. En las últimas semanas, había llegado una lechuza de Audrey, un ave pequeña y marrón, casi insignificante, a la que Hedwig había mirado por encima del hombro mientras picoteaba _sus_ golosinas y aguardaba a que Elizabeth escribiera la respuesta.

Pero en esta ocasión no había más mensajeras disponibles, así que a Hedwig sólo le quedaba esperar más o menos pacientemente a que su dueña se decidiera.

Por fin, Elizabeth se acercó a ella y después de darle una de sus suavísimas caricias, ato la carta a su pata y le dio un nombre y una dirección. Henchida de orgullo por su primera misión al servicio de la joven muggle, Hedwig soltó un gruñido –que Lizzie interpretó acertadamente como una despedida- y empezó a aletear.

Elizabeth siguió su vuelo desde la ventana. Mucho después de que la mancha blanca de la lechuza se hubiera empequeñecido tanto como para confundirse con el cielo nublado sobre la ciudad, la joven sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Hacía más de diez años que no lloraba.

-----------

Hedwig conocía perfectamente el camino. Apenas tuvo que esforzarse para sobrevolar la ciudad sin ser vista. Con su aleteo rítmico, se adentró en la campiña, dejando atrás enormes fábricas y pequeños bosques con la guía de su instinto mágico, que parecía redoblarse con cada batida de sus alas, provocando en ella un extraño sentimiento de expectación.

Aquel viaje fue como si despertase de un larguísimo sueño. Por el pequeño cerebro del ave cruzaron imágenes de una batalla en el aire, rememorando gritos y una luz dirigiéndose a ella. La sensación de que se caía fue tan intensa que la lechuza tuvo que detenerse durante un buen rato. Encontró un árbol que no había perdido del todo sus hojas y se acurrucó contra el tronco para descansar. Ya anochecía cuando el ave volvió a emprender el vuelo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, de su destino. Sintió el aire enfriarse mientras sorteaba las montaña y, ya de madrugada, se reencontró con un paisaje bien conocido. Algo en su interior le hizo detenerse y buscar un refugio hasta que el día clareara. Era demasiado tarde para entregar su misiva.

----------

A Charlotte Williams se le iban tan rápido las horas en el castillo de Hogwarts que se había convencido a si misma de que el tiempo discurría de una manera distinta en el mundo mágico. Los sábados eran días particularmente vertiginosos. Apenas había terminado de desayunar cuando la hora de comer la encontraba perdida contemplando los retratos de un nuevo pasillo o subida a uno de los torreones que parecían construirse durante la noche ex profeso para que ella los visitara.

Aunque era aún demasiado pequeña e inexperta para tareas pesadas, se había apuntado con entusiasmo a las cuadrillas que aún terminaban de reconstruir el castillo y borrar las secuelas de la terrible batalla contra los mortífagos y Voldemort, ya nunca más el Innombrable. Los sábados por la tarde Flitwi?¿?¿? ayudaba a los alumnos de primero practicar el Wingardium Leviosa con las piedras necesarias para levantar un muro y los fantasmas daban indicaciones precisas de dónde iba cada cosa.

Apenas había grupos que decidieran visitar Hogsmeade. No al menos mientras hubiera tantísimo por hacer y tanta magia que devolver a la escuela. Los mayores se afanaban especialmente, responsabilizándose de una u otra parte de la colosal obra que querían dejar terminada antes de que el curso acabara.

Para Charlie, el momento más especial desde que había sabido que era una maga había ocurrido un domigo de octubre. Una chica pelirroja y pecosa se había dirigido a ella para pedirle que llevara un recado. ¡Era Ginny Weasley! A la niña casi le dio un ataque de histeria cuando supo que iba a entregarle el mensaje a la mismísima Hermione Granger.

Había recorrido los pasillos tan rápido como era capaz, sin darle importancia al tropezón en las escaleras que había desgarrado parte de su uniforma. Entró a la biblioteca muy agitada, ganándose una mirada severa de la señora Pince y se había ruborizado intensamente al divisar la inconfundible melena enmarañada de la heroína.

Al tratar de explicarlo en su carta semanal, Charlotte fue incapaz de describir a sus padres lo feliz que se había sentido cuando Hermione Granger le había sonreído al darle las gracias para después arreglar el roto de su túnica.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquello, pero Charlie aún guardaba los rescoldos de su felicidad. Si compartiera casa y sala común con las dos Gryffindor, puede que ver a diario a la novia y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter le hubiera ayudado a bajar a las dos jóvenes del pedestal en el que las había colocado, pero desde la mesa de Hufflepuff en la que estaba sentada desayunando parecían lejanas e inalcanzables.

Estaba empezando su segundo tazón de cereales cuando docenas de lechuzas hicieron su aparición en el gran comedor, repartiendo cartas y paquetes entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. Charlie había recibido el domingo una carta de sus padres a vuelta de lechuza y no se molestó en levantar la cabeza del bol hasta que no sintió un golecito en su hombro y un graznido molesto. Cuando reconoció a la lechuza de su hermana, sintió una oleada de felicidad.

-Hola Hedwig, ¿qué tienes para mí?

-----

**N. A:** Perdón por el retraso. Estoy un poco atascada y sin inspiración para esta historia, pero realmente quiero terminarla. Se merece un final en condiciones, al menos para la pobre lechuza. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos. Y ¡Feliz Navidad!


	21. Hermione y Ginny

**Capítulo 20: Hermione y Ginny**

Era una Hufflepuff de primer año sin nada en particular, de cabello rubio oscuro y unos grandes ojos casi negros. Pero se había acercado a ella, temerosa y sonrojada, cuando salía de su clase de Transformaciones y Hermione Granger no era de esas personas que dejan a los demás con la palabra en la boca (excepto si se trataba de Ron Weasley, pero eso... eso era diferente).

Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Ginny y se despidió de ella con un gesto, para después concentrar toda su atención en la niña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Charlie.. Charlotte Williams.

-Y bien, Charlotte, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó tratando de sonar lo más suave posible. Sabía que los niños de primero podían ser muy delicados y asustadizos. Ella misma había sido una niña nerviosa y llorona, ansiosa por destacar y tener amigos.

Charlie no sabía por donde empezar. El encargo de su hermana era realmente muy difícil y realmente importante. Si Lizzie tenía razón en sus deducciones, habrían recuperado algo muy valioso para el héroe del mundo mágico y seguro que su mejor amiga y su novia iban a estar agradecidas; pero si se equivocaba, haría el ridículo nada menos que delante de Hermione Granger y no creía ser capaz de soportar las burlas de todo el colegio.

Las palabras le salían atropelladas y desordenadas, tanto que ni ella misma conseguía entender lo que estaba diciendo. La joven prefecta que tenía delante parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y no conseguía aclarar nada. Pero una palabra captó su atención.

-¿Hedwig?

-Bueno... Lizzie no está segura, ella es completamente muggle. Sólo leyó el libro y... bueno luego Audrey le dijo que Harry Potter era bueno. Y ella cree que debe devolverla. Pero si no es, pues nos gustaría quedárnosla porque Lizzie le tiene mucho cariño.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras por un instante.

-Pero... no es posible. La alcanzó una maldición imperdonable, cayó al vacío. Harry nos lo contó. Es imposible sobrevivir a una maldición imperdonable.

Charlie sólo bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Entonces, ¿nos la podemos quedar? -susurró.

La joven Gryffindor miró a la niña, pero sus pensamientos parecían estar muy lejos.

-Es imposible... a no ser qué... a no ser que no fuera una maldición imperdonable la que impactó contra Hedwig. Al fin y al cabo, Harry no llegó a oirla. Podría haber sido otra cosa, otra cosa... Pero, ¿qué cosa?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, flotando.

-No sé -contestó Charlotte, sin saber si realmente estaba dirigida a ella. Hermione salió de sus cavilaciones y observó a la niña.

-Necesito ver esa lechuza, ¿está aquí?

-En la lechucería.

-Esta bien. Voy a buscar a Ginny. Nos reuniremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione ya había recorrido un buen trecho del pasillo cuando se dio la vuelta para sonreir a Charlie.

-Muchas gracias, Charlie.

------

-Es Hedwig, nuestra Hedwig -dictaminó una joven pelirroja con seguridad.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó la chica de cabello fosco y castaño que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Has visto a Hedwig cientos de veces, muchas más que yo, Hermione. ¿No la reconoces?

-Sí, sí. La reconozco pero temo que mis deseos me estén haciendo ver lo que no es.

-Es Hedwig, Hermione, estoy segura. ¿Te imaginas lo contento que se va a poner Harry? Le dolió tantísimo perderla...

Charlie pensó que estaba metida dentro de un bucle. Llevaban ya casi media hora en la lechucería y la conversación giraba una y otra vez en torno a esas últimas frases. Primero era Ginny la que dudaba y Hermione la convencía. Luego la mayor parecía desanimarse y era la más joven de los Weasley la que aseguraba que tenían ante ellos a la lechuza de Harry Potter.

Para ella estaba más que claro que el ave pertenecía al joven salvador del mundo mágico. Y eso dividía su corazón infantil dolorosamente. En el fondo, hubiera preferido que Hermione se riera y dijera que era un ave común y corriente, que podían disfrutarla durante muchos años y nadie se la iba a reclamar nunca. Pero una pequeña y vanidosa parte de ella se henchía de felicidad al pensar que, aunque fuera muy poco tiempo y de una forma muy alejada, iba a formar parte durante un momento de la vida de Harry Potter.

-Tenemos que avisar a Harry -dijo finalmente Ginny. -Ahora mismo -añadió.

-¿Tienes un trozo de pergamino? Le escribiremos.

Charlie se apresuró a tender un trozo de papel a Hermione, que lo tomó con un ligero gracias. Mientras ella escribía unas palabras apresuradas, Ginny se acercó a la lechuza y la acarició, para después empezar a hablar con ella y a llenarla de preguntas.

-¿No sería genial que le mandáramos la nota por la propia Hedwig? ¡Se moriría de la impresión! -comentó sonriente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa, mientras Charlie se preguntaba si realmente debía estar allí en esos momentos.

-No sé... ¿no sería mejor hablar con McGonnagall para que la examine? Esta situación es bastante extraña, ¿no?

Charlotte se irritó un poco. ¿No la había cuidado Lizzie? ¿Qué había que examinar?

-Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿crees que servirá de algo examinarla? Ha pasado un año y medio desde que... bueno, desde esa noche.

-Pero puede estar aún recuperándose, no sabemos el alcance de las lesiones que tenía.

-Mi hermana Lizzie la cuidó -terció Charlie- es veterinaria de aves y la ha curado de todo.

-¿Veterinaria? -repitió Ginny, desconcertada.

-Es como un sanador de animales muggle, Ginny -aclaró Hermione, que después se giró para dirigirse a Charlotte. -No pretendíamos criticar a tu hermana. Seguro que ha hecho un gran trabajo, pero desgraciadamente no creo que una veterinaria sepa nada de maldiciones.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. El caso es mandarle ya la carta a Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, suspìrando.

-Puedes ser tan cabezota como tu hermano, Ginny.

-Por eso nos quieres, ¿no? -bromeó la interpelada.

Charlie habría jurado que Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Esta bien -concedió. -Haz lo que quieras.

-Hedwig, ¡te vas de viaje!

* * *

N/A: un arrebato de inspiración y... ¡dos capítulos en un día! Espero solucionar esta historia rápido para empezar con otro proyecto que llevo un tiempo meditando. Pero los personajes se me rebelan y las situaciones también... y al final todo va mucho más despacio de lo que yo querría.


	22. Un final y un comienzo

**Capítulo 21: Un final y un comienzo **

Ahí estaba, parado delante de la puerta de una desconocida. Audrey le había aconsejado que fuera temprano y que se presentara directamente. "Les darás una alegría", había asegurado antes de despedirse. A Harry aún le parecía increíble que Percy se hubiera fijado en una chica como ella. Era demasiado ruidosa, abierta y atolondrada para el más serio de los hermanos Weasley.

El señor Weasley había insistido en acompañarle. Harry no estaba seguro de qué pesaba más en su propuesta, si el deseo de utilizar el metro para llegar hasta la casa o la preocupación exagerada que todo el mundo mostraba últimamente por su seguridad.

Como si no hubiera pasado casi un año huyendo de los mortífagos por su cuenta y riesgo. Y estaba el pequeño añadido de haber derrotado a Voldemort.

Se había negado rotundamente y, después de una discusión más bien larga en la que la señora Weasley había desplegado toda su capacidad de chantaje emocional, había conseguido reducir su escolta a Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Los había dejado esperando en la calle. Lo último que había escuchado era como su mejor amiga proponía a los dos Weasleys tomar un café en una auténtica cafetería muggle.

-¿Alguna vez habéis probado el capuccino? -había escuchado mientras subía los primeros escalones.

* * *

-Mamá hacía un té especial de Navidad. Se parecía a éste.

Charlotte sujetó la taza con las dos manos y la olisqueó. El calor del té se coló por sus dedos y en las palmas de sus manos mientras trataba de identificar qué había añadido su hermana exactamente.

-Un poco de chocolate, caramelo e hibiscus... No había vuelto a probarlo desde que murió. No sabe igual, pero aún así está

La niña sonrió y dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido, aún humeante, mientras sus pies descalzos se balanceaban en el aire. Su hermana nunca hablaba de su madre. Ella había conocido el rostro de ?¿?¿? Williams en una vieja fotografía que su padre tenía en su escritorio, justo al lado de una foto de su mamá y ella. La madre de Lizzie no era tan guapa con la suya, había pensado orgullosamente en más de una ocasión. Elizabeth se parecía a ella, con el cabello oscuro y el labio inferior regordete.

-Está riquísimo, Liz.

Su hermana mayor no respondió. Charlie no esperaba que lo hiciera. A veces ella era todo silencios. Se quedaba sin hablar durante tantísimo tiempo que Charlotte solía pensar que se había olvidado de su presencia, cuando no se convencía de que estaba enfadada con ella. Pero esta vez era un silencio confortable, hogareño y fraternal, aunque tal vez Charlie no hubiera sabido definirlo en esos términos. Sólo notaba que aquella mañana Lizzie tenía una sonrisa boba y despistada.

Las dos hermanas desayunaban sentadas en las banquetas altas de la cocina americana de la mayor. Era el día después de la Navidad y entre trago y trago de té, devoraban los restos de la cena de Nochebuena y la comida navideña que habían sobrevivido a la voracidad de Daniel y Audrey la noche anterior.

-Me gusta Daniel -afirmó Charlotte, toda cabello revuelto y ojos somnolientos..

Lizzie sonrió.

-A mí también. Aunque se haya zampado todo el salmón ahumado.

-Y el bizcocho de chocolate.

-Y las galletas de frutas de la señora Southdown.

-Aún así, me gusta Daniel.

La sonrisa de la joven se agrandó, estirando sus labios a la par que entrecerraba sus ojos chispeantes.

-A mi también. ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho Daniel.

De hecho, aquella mañana se había despertado pensando que Elizabeth Miller no sonaba tan mal y que quizá tal vez su piso era demasiado pequeño para dos personas y el barrio demasiado ruidoso, demasiado moderno y urbano como para formar una familia.

Lizzie se sirvió un poco más de té y otra tostada con baked beans. Se sentía feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así. Hacía más de un mes que había mandado a Hedwig con su verdadero dueño y desde entonces todo había empezado a ir bien. No es que con Hedwig las cosas fueran mal, pero la impresión de que no le pertenecía era como un escozor permanente en su conciencia. Pero ahora todo estaba bien.

Le parecía increíble estar pensando de verdad en vestidos de novia, listas de invitados y lunas de miel mientras masticaba el desayuno. Sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y algo como la anticipación de una felicidad futura. Era un regocijo íntimo que se escapaba de su mente y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por permanecer calmada, amenazaba con hacerle cosquillas de los pies da la cabeza. Tenía ganas de saltar, de abrir la ventana y ponerse a gritar y sólo la contenía la expresión interrogante de su hermana pequeña.

Tal vez sería mejor pedirle a Daniel su conformidad con sus planes de anillos y damas de honor antes de ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que se sentía y lo enamorada que estaba. Dejó la última tostada a medio terminar y observó a su hermana terminarse un yogur. No era muy alta para su edad y su aspecto infantil se acentuaba con el pijama de cuadros que le había prestado y que le sobraba por todas partes. Pero, ¿quién iba a esperarse que Sam Jr. querría nacer el día de Navidad, casi con un mes de adelanto respecto a la fecha prevista por los médicos?

-Voy a darme a una ducha -dijo. -Mientras, termina de desayunar. Daniel pasará a buscarnos en media hora para ir al hospital.

-¿No vamos a ir en tu cacharro? -preguntó Charlie en cuanto terminó de tragar el último bocado de su tostada con queso brie.

Lizzie contestó camino de su dormitorio.

-Me temo que Daniel le ha escrito el parte de defunción. Arreglarlo me saldría tan caro como comprarme otro y dice que ya es hora de cambiar.

-¿Vas a comprarte un coche nuevo? ¡Es genial!

-Me está buscando un coche de segunda mano en buenas condiciones. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor consigo uno que tenga menos años que tú -gritó Elizabeth desde su habitación.

Lo que Charlie iba a responder en ese momento quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Lizzie! -gritó- ¡Llaman a la puerta!

-¿No puedes abrir? -respondió.

-¿En pijama?

-¡Abre la puerta!-chilló su hermana, impaciente.

Charlie saltó desde el taburete y se dirigió a la puerta. Desde el pasillo llegó un ruido extraño, como un chasquido. Y luego nada.

* * *

Cuando Harry Potter vio a Hedwig, sintió ganas de llorar. Era una mañana de sábado despejada y fría, pero no tanto como para que los Weasley y él desistieran de jugar el partido de Quidditch que había planeado con Ron durante toda la semana. Su apretada agenda como El-Niño-que-Vivió-Dos-Veces, todo el interminable proceso de juicios (incluido el que libró a Malfoy de una larga estancia en Azkaban), reconstrucciones, entrevistas, entrenamientos para ser auror y búsqueda de antiguos mortífagos no le habían hecho desistir de tener una vida medianamente normal. Al fin y al cabo, era un adolescente con muchas responsabilidades que había crecido demasiado rápido, pero un adolescente al fin y al cabo.

En su doble función de cazador-buscador, acababa de pasarle la quaffle a Ron cuando vio una lechuza acercarse planeando a la Madriguera. Había algo familiar en la lechuza, de plumaje blanco como la nieve. Se parecía a...

-No puede ser- se dijo.

Harry Potter estaba acostumbrado a perder a seres queridos. Apenas había conocido a sus padres y había visto morir a demasiados amigos y seres queridos como para creer en los milagros. Sirius, Remus, Fred... El ave se acercaba hacia él como si trajera todos sus recuerdos dolorosos consigo. No podía ser.

Dumbledor, Snape, Dobby... Todos se habían ido, habían muerto por él, para protegerle en su misión. Y ninguno volvería. Cedric, Tonks, Moody, Colin... todos los nombres que pesaban sobre sus hombros se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras la lechuza se acercaba. El tiempo se había estirado y alargado hasta hacer el trayecto un calvario de dolor y dudas.

-¡Harry! ¡Eh, Harry!-escuchó. Ron se acercó volando hacia él con semblante preocupado. -¿Estás bien, Harry? Pareces ido.

Harry no contestó directamente, pero señaló al horizonte, en el que Hedwig se agrandaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ron, siguiendo con su mirada la dirección indicada por su mejor amigo. -Parece... parece... ¡No puede ser!

-Hedwig -afirmó Harry.

Dos horas después, todos los Weasleys disponibles (incluída Fleur) estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, discutiendo, intrigados, sobre el ave y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a una maldición imperdonable.

La carta de Ginny y Hermione, aunque larga, no aclaraba mucho en ese aspecto. La pulcra letra de Hermione se limitaba a exponer lo que esa alumna de Hogwarts les había contado: Cómo habían encontrado a la lechuza, como se había recuperado con medicina muggle y los hechizos para borrar y recuperar su memoria realizados por una bruja a quien la sociedad mágica creía muerta hacía bastante tiempo.

Ginny había añadido al final un largo párrafo bastante más desordenado, en el que expresaba las suposiciones de ambas sobre la naturaleza del hechizo que había "matado" a Hedwig y la posibilidad de que no se tratase de una maldición imperdonable, ya que no había forma mágica o no mágica, de sobrevivir a una.

El señor Weasley respaldaba las teorías de su hija mejor, pero el resto de sus vástagos dudaban. Ellos habían estado esa noche y sabían que los mortífagos tenían órdenes de matar. Bill opinaba que la maldición no había dado de lleno a la lechuza, sino rebotado de alguna manera contra los barrotas metálicos de la jaula, aunque Molly dudaba de que eso fuera posible.

Mientras los Weasley conversaba, Harry se limitó a observar a Hedwig, sin atreverse a tocarla. Él la había visto caer, como un muñeco, y había vislumbrado en la noche su cuerpo inerte. No podía ser real. Temía que al pasar sus dedos por las plumas del cabeza del ave, que miraba a su dueño como sólo pueden hacerlo las lechuzas mágicas, desaparecería, como un fantasma.

Hedwig y Hagrid siempre estarían en sus recuerdos como su primer contacto con el mundo mágico. Hagrid le había descubierto quién era en realidad y le había regalado el ave. Hedwig había sido su primera amiga, su mascota, el inicio de su nueva vida, la mensajera del mundo mágico. Su presencia le había permitido sobrevivir a aquellos horribles veranos con los Dursleys (que recordó con una punzada de remordimiento, no había sabido nada de ellos después de aquella extraña despedida). Hedwig había encontrado a Sirius y le había llevado sus cartas. Y había caído al vacío, muerta.

* * *

Cuando Charlotte abrió la puerta, no encontró a nadie. El pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso, a excepción del piano desafinado que alguien aporreaba escaleras arriba. La niña cerró la puerta.

Lizzie miró a su hermana.

-¿Quién era?

-No había nadie -respondió ella, desconcertada.

Apenas había pronunciado estas palabras cuando volvieron a escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta. Charlotte hizo ademán de agarrar la manilla, pero Elizabeth la detuvo.

-Deja, Charlie, esta vez abro yo.

* * *

Un mes después de la aparición de Hedwig, Harry había tomado el té con la señora Southdown y había conocido a Audrey en el callejón Diagón, donde la encontró comiendo de la mano de un sonrojadísimo Percy Weasley.

Ron había investigado, con discreción y en el tiempo libre de sus también múltiples ocupaciones, el lugar donde había caído la lechuza. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para encontrar ningún rastro mágico y el resto de las pesquisas del pelirrojo habían resultado infructuosas. Había visto, eso sí, a Elizabeth Williams en el albergue y se la había descrito a Harry como una chica de veintitantos años con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta que hablaba con las aves en sus jaulas.

Harry Potter podría tener complejo de héroe y una irritante tendencia a seguir sus convicciones sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones de lo demás. Pero era también una persona absolutamente desinteresada. Harry quería a Hedwig, por supuesto. Por entonces, después de haber tomado el té y un montón de _scones_ y de tarta de melaza en la casa de Odile Southdown, incluso se atrevía a sostenerla en su brazo y acariciar sus alas de nieve.

Tenerla en casa, porque por entonces se empezaba a acostumbrar a pensar en La Madriguera como su casa, o mandarla a Hogwarts con cartas para Ginny (la mayoría) o para Hermione (las menos) le producía a la vez una sensación de satisfacción y dolor. No había día que no mirase a la lechuza con nostalgia. Así que tomó su decisión.

* * *

Elizabeth abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No había nadie en el pasillo. Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta escuchó un ruido y algo empezó a aparecer en el umbral.

-Hedwig-musitó Lizzie.

Desconcertada, miró hacia el final del pasillo y creyó ver una sombra que desaparecía escaleras abajo, algo como una mata de pelo negro y una mano sujetando lo que parecía una varita.

-¿Harry Potter?

* * *

N.A: Y aquí se acaba. La historia necesitaba un final y ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, así que espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho. La próxima vez, no empezaré a subir un fic sin saber qué quiero hacer exactamente con él.

Un saludo y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, añadido esta historia a favoritos o simplemente leído hasta el final. Saber que estáis ahí es la única razón para que no haya abandonado.


End file.
